


Kinktober 2020: Sanvers Edition

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Content Warnings are listed at the beginning of each chapter, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: 31 Days of Sanvers Smut!This is mostly Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, but there are going to be chapters that take place with real world dynamics.See Chapter Notes for content Warnings and content descriptions!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 46
Kudos: 199





	1. Day 1: Baths

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O dynamics, Alpha Alex/Omega Maggie, Heat/Rut Cycle, fertility ritual, goddess worship, exhibitionism/voyeurism, knotting, mating, biting, cum inflation, and the mention of blood and hunting!**
> 
> If I missed anything that you think needs a warning feel free to leave me a comment below! All mistakes are my own! Thanks for reading!

Blood dripped from Alex’s skin, along with mud and dirty water. The rains had come with them a cold wind, thunder and lightning. The Gods had blessed them both by bringing them much needed rain and a good hunt. She breathed deep, enjoying the smell of rain before opening the tent flap and ducking her head moved inside. 

The Alpha threw her swords down on the wooden bench and removed her soaked and stained clothing, setting them next to her blade. She moved naked further into the tent. The smell of burning sage filled the tent and wafed towards her from deeper within along with the sound of many voices, some engaging in song and others in conversation. 

There was power here, and Alex could feel it as she opened the flap to enter another room, and suddenly the singing and conversation stopped as every eye turned to look at her. She bowed her head and moved quickly to prostrate herself at the altar, showing her devotion to the Goddess and the Mother of them all. 

After a few moments a hand touched her back, bringing with it the scent of sandalwood and the sweet mouth water scent of Omega arousal. Alex felt her cock harden, the long thick length jetting out from between her thighs in reaction. The Omega was in heat, and Alex’s Alpha roared in triumph, although she didn’t move or say a word. Behind her she could hear some chuckling from the other Omega priestesses, but a loud shh from the woman touching her caused them to be silent. 

“Out, all of you.” The smooth voice of the High Priestess ordered, her mouth close to Alex’s ear. She shivered and heard the sounds of many footsteps retreating and the tent flap shut, leaving them alone in the torch light. 

Warm soft fingers glided across the skin of her back, and Alex flinched at the unexpected touch. She could feel the Omega’s eyes watching her, and she resisted the urge to smile. 

“The goddess asks why you have come into her presence here tonight, Oh Alpha of Alpha’s?” 

“To give thanks for the rain and the good hunt, and to fulfill my duty.” Alex answered softly. “So that my people may be blessed.” 

“Duty to whom?” The voice asked again, and once more soft fingers ran across her back and then up to her shoulder blades and back down once more. She felt them teasingly cup her ass, giving her cheeks a firm squeeze before letting go. Alex knew that the Priestess eyes were sparkling with mirth, and she resisted the urge to shake her head at her playfulness. 

“To the Goddess, to my mate, to our people and the generation that will come after. May they be blessed.” Her cock twitched at the mention of the generation that will come after, and she felt a wave of heat flow down her spine at the idea of knotting, filling, and giving her mate pups. 

The priestess chuckled and a hand touched her chin, guiding her face to look up and her eyes met the warm brown eyes of her wife, her mate and her omega looking back at her. The High Priestess too was naked, and Alex couldn’t help but study her body. 

She was so beautiful, her tan skin seemed to glow in the torch light, and her breasts were high and full with dark and hard nipples that Alex’s tongue ached to suck on. Her mate was well muscled and curved and Alex wanted to explore every dip and curve with her finger tips, feeling Maggie’s soft smooth skin against hers. 

In preparation for this ritual, every single body hair had been shaved or plucked and Alex admired her mate’s devotion to undergo such preparation. From the angle she was at, her eyes could see that her mound was shaved, and hairless. She was already wet, and Alex had to stop herself from grabbing Maggie’s hips and holding her still in order to bury her mouth against her for a taste. She already could picture the taste on her tongue and her mouth watered, as she moaned, her senses on overload from the sight, scent, touch and taste of her omega. 

Maggie’s eyes too were roaming over her body and after a second, the Omega gently guided her to her feet and pulled her in for a kiss. Alex sighed into the kiss, she could never get enough of Maggie’s lips on hers. It was the best feeling in the world, even greater than being inside of her. Alex knew she was probably a strange Alpha for thinking that way, but then again other Alpha’s never had the pleasure of kissing Maggie before so maybe she was correct in her thinking. 

She felt Maggie chuckle against her lips and the Omega pulled back to look at her. “You are such a goof.” She said softly, running her hands down Alex’s sides. “You are cold, love. The other priestesses poured you a bath, will you let me wash you?” Alex nodded, and Maggie smiled. She leaned forward to kiss her mate once more and then the Omega grabbed her hand and led her into another part of the tent.   
  


The smell of sandalwood and warm spring water caught Alex’s nose as they moved closer and the idea of sinking into a warm bath was very appealing after A long day of hunting and being in the cold rain. 

“Get in.” The Omega ordered gently. “Let me grab a drying cloth.” 

Alex nodded, a blush covering her cheeks. She loved it when Maggie was bossy. It was so sexy. Her cock twitched again, and started leaking a little bit. Alex could help but reach her hand down and gently rub her finger across the head, smearing her precome across her skin and give herself a few quick pumps with her hand. It felt good, and she let out a moan. 

Her rut was beginning to take hold, as her inner Alpha sensing her Omega’s call like a siren song, and they wanted nothing more than to take Maggie right then and now on the bearskin rug, bath and fertility ritual be damned. But she ignored those feelings and let go of her cock to step into the water. 

The warm water lapped at her skin as she slowly sank down, adding a new level of sensuality to what was happening. By the time she was seated in the tub, her long legs stretched out before her, one arm spread out one side of the tub to keep her balance, while the other was lazily pumping her cock, Maggie came back. 

The Omega paused in the doorway, and just looked at her. Alex looked back at her, her hand never letting up on her movements. “Like what you see, Omega?” 

Maggie just grinned. “Always.” She moved quickly forward and knelt along the side of the tub, near Alex’s head and kissed her softly. 

She pulled away, wincing a little as a heat cramp rolled through her belly. Alex shifted slightly, letting go of her cock, and gripping the side of the tub to be able to face her fully. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, realizing that although the Priestess was doing a good job of hiding it, she was in pain and in full blown heat. 

Maggie let out a quick breath. “Yes for now. But let’s get you cleaned up quickly okay?” 

Alex nodded and reached for the soap. She was about to start scrubbing, when Maggie gently took it from her. “Let me... please.” Alex nodded and gave her a loving smile. 

“Whatever you want, love, I’m here for you pleasure my Omega.” 

Maggie shivered at her words. “Goddess, you are so beautiful. I can’t believe you are mine.” She kissed her neck before running the soap over the same spot that she just kissed. “Can you do something for me?” She asked after a moment of silence. 

“Of course.” Alex replied. 

“Can you go back to playing with your cock? I really enjoyed watching you do that... “ Maggie’s voice was almost shy, but Alex knew better. Her Omega was anything but shy. “...You look so powerful, sitting here in this tub, being attended to by an Omega while you stroke yourself. Makes me want to come just watching you.” 

“Really?” This time Alex was the one who was shy. Sometimes it was overwhelming that Maggie would want her like this, that this beautiful and sexy Omega could have chosen any Alpha from their village, but yet chose her. That Maggie got pleasure just from watching her was mind blowing and humbling. Maggie just grinned in response and kissed her again, this time running her tongue across Alex’s bottom lip and then nipping at it gently. 

“Okay.” Alex finally responded, her brain almost short circuiting at both the kiss and the request. 

Maggie just shook her head at her adorable Alpha and she picked up Alex’s hand and put it on her cock, waiting for the Alpha to start her motions before going back to washing her. “Gently... slowly. You can’t come yet... not until you are deep inside me.” Maggie ordered. 

Alex swallowed hard, and focused her attention on her hand and her cock. She was so sensitive from the water, her rut, and Maggie’s request, that it seemed even going slow was almost too much after a few minutes of feeling the Omega hands on her body intermingled with soft kisses. 

Behind her, she heard Maggie chuckle and she shook her head at her mate. “What? I didn’t realize that you were so close to spilling. I turn you on that much?” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Always, and you know it.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m almost done.” Maggie said, using a simple wooden cup to gather water to rinse her off. 

“Darn ritual baths... always have to ruin the fun.” Alex said, knowing it would get a rise out of her omega. 

She felt a smack against her shoulder and resisted the urge to laugh knowing the Omega was glaring at her. “Not funny, Alex.” 

“Sorry.” Alex apologized, but they both knew that Alex had been teasing there was nothing to apologize for. When all of the blood, mud and rain had been cleaned and washed away, Maggie placed a final kiss in between Alex’s shoulder blades and then stood up, moving for a cloth. 

“Stand up.” Maggie said a moment later, getting up to hold out a large piece of cloth to help dry her off with. Alex did so and stepped out of the tub. She felt Maggie start to dry her off with the towel, but she shook her head, unwilling to wait anymore. Gently, with water still dripping off of her skin, she picked Maggie up and carried her back into the main room of the tent. 

The other priestesses had been busy while they were gone and on the floor in the center of the room facing the altar was a pallet of the softest bedding and piled high with pillows. Alex gently laid Maggie on the soft surface and getting rid of the towel that had been trapped between them and throwing it somewhere behind them, she moved swiftly in between Maggie’s legs. 

Her hands caressed soft smooth thighs, and she moaned at the sight of her mate’s center wet and open for her. She looked up meeting Maggie’s eyes, waiting for her to say the words to complete the ritual so they could begin their mating. Maggie looked at her for a moment, having a whole conversation without saying a word. Then gently she changed positions, moving into her knees and bowing her head to the altar, even as Alex took her cock in hand and moved closer, pressing the broad head against Maggie’s entrance, but did not press inside. 

“Oh divine Goddess, Mistress of the hunt, and the mother of all life. We ask your blessing over our joining, that you find this offering acceptable and bless us with the pup we have long since desired, so that ourselves and our nation may be blessed. That we will grow strong and that the generation that will come after will prosper under your guidance and mercy.” Maggie said, her voice seeming to echo around the space. 

Around them, hidden behind the walls, the other priestesses’ voices murmured in agreement as they stood as witnesses that the Goddesses wishes were fulfilled and the air was full of hope. It was a good omen that the Lead Alpha and Omega of the Village had come into cycle during the Goddess’ festival. Their joining as an offering, would not only ensure that there would be a new heir come summertime next year, but that their village would have good luck in the hunts to come during the harsh winters. 

But Maggie and Alex didn’t care about that right now. As soon as Maggie finished the prayer, Alex felt her Alpha take control and she grabbed Maggie’ships and thrust herself inside. The Omega was able to take all of her in one motion and they both moaned in triumph, their bodies firmly given over to their natures for both their and the Goddess’s pleasure. 

“Harder, Alex... please.” Maggie pleaded. Alex was more than willing to comply, and she began to thrust harder and faster. “Yes, just like that.” Her head dropped down between her elbows and she groaned again as it caused Alex’s cock to hit a deeper spot inside of her. It felt so good having her Alpha so deep. She could feel the Alpha’s knot start to form and she knew that they wouldn’t last long. She smiled... it didn’t matter. They had all night. While the rest of the village was enjoying the spoils of the hunt, they would seclude themselves in here indulging their natures and their bodies until dawn. 

“You feel so good, Maggie and you take me so well.” Alex said, her voice a growl. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie said. She rocked in time to Alex’s thrusts, feeling the knot grow bigger as the Alpha tried to work it inside. Goddess knew it was big, and it hurt.... but the pleasure she felt when Alex was lock inside her and coming deep was worth it. 

She felt the Alpha’s hand move from her hip down to her clit and the Alpha’s thumb traced circles across the sensitive nub, trying to get her body to relax and take the knot. Maggie appreciated Alex’s gentleness, that even in the throws of rut and lust to her Alpha she still thought about her pleasure and her care first. 

“Give me your knot, Alpha... I can take it. I want to feel you deep inside me, filling me with your seed... giving me your pups.” 

Alex grunted, baring her teeth as she thrust hard, adjusting her position a little to bend over slightly in order to bite at Maggie’s neck. 

“Take it Omega... take my knot.” Alex said, against her skin. She bit down, gently and then harder, enough to leave a mark and that was all it took for Maggie’s body to open and with a cry of pain and pleasure, Alex’s knot slid inside and they were locked together. 

Alex continued her thrusts, as well as her motions on Maggie’s clit, feeling the Omega’s body start to respond, seeing the clear signs of Maggie’s impending orgasm. She wasn’t too far off herself, but she gritted her teeth and tried to hold off wanting them to come together. It only seemed fitting. 

“I’m so close, Maggie.” Alex said, using her tongue to soothe the mark she had just made. “What do you need?” 

Maggie moaned, her hips moving in time with Alex’s thrusts and she felt the waves begin to rise. “Bite me again... claim me as your own. Show the world that I belong to you and only you Alpha.” 

Alex bit her lip, her thrusts becoming uneven as she felt the first spurt of come release from her cock. Maggie just had a way with words that knew how to push all of her buttons. Quickly she moved to comply with Omega's request and she placed a quick kiss against Maggie’s mate mark, before biting down hard enough this time to draw the blood anew. 

“Yes! Alex!” Maggie cried as her world exploded into stars. She felt Alex’s hands come around her body hold her as she shivered and shook with pleasure. She came hard and her orgasm seemed to last a long time, each splash of Alex’s come, seeming to add to the pleasure of the moment. 

She could hear Alex whispering reassurances into her ear, and she smiled, feeling drunk on love and lust. 

When she came back to herself, Alex had somehow maneuvered them to be able to hold Maggie in her arms and against her chest as they were still tied by the knot. Alex’s hand was on her belly, which was slightly full from the volume of Alex’s come, and the Alpha was still pulsing weakly. 

Maggie took a breath and she felt Alex’s lips against her sweaty hair. She could both hear and feel the Alpha chuckle. 

“Do you think the goddess was pleased with her offering?” 

Maggie laughed. “I sure was... Goddess you are something else.” 

She turned slightly seeing the blush that she knew was there. She shook her head, loving the dichotomy of her mate, sexy alpha one minute and shy woman the next. “I love you.” 

Alex just grinned. “ I love you too.” She kissed her hair again. “Time for a rest while we wait?” 

Maggie nodded and rested her head against Alex’s chest, placing a kiss on her breast and then closing her eyes, both her and her Omega feeling content and safe for the moment. 

Alex watched her for a long moment, lost in the feeling of love and happiness that having Maggie in her arms like this gave her. In a few minutes their Alpha and Omega would be demanding for them to go again, but for now they had done their duty and earned their rest. She tightened her arms around Maggie’s body and closed her eyes, drifting into a doze and dreaming of the pup or pups that they would have and of the life that they would have in the future.


	2. Day 2: Balcony Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a fantasy she is reluctant to share, but Maggie encourages her to share it and then does her best to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content Warnings for this chapter are: No A/B/O Dynamics, Real World Dynamics instead, Oral Sex, Discussion of fantasies, exhibitionism, penetration, strap-on sex, semi-public sex, risk of getting caught and aftercare. As always if I missed anything that you think needs more of a warning let me know.**
> 
> This takes place after season two but goes away from canon after that. Season 3 and the break up, I don’t know her.   
> All mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex took a sip of her wine, the cool glass feeling good against her skin. She noticed that her hand was trembling slightly and she quickly set the glass back on the table. She had no idea why she was so nervous, it was just Maggie. Alex bit her lip, knowing that it was more than that. 

She wasn’t sure why asking her fiancée about sexual things and fantasies was so hard for her. Maggie was nothing but reassuring and seemed to love hearing about Alex’s fantasies and desires. But this.... this felt different. Alex reached for the glass again as her eyes shifted once more to the balcony door. 

When they had searched for a new place together after Maggie’s lease was up, one of the things that they had to have (besides a bedroom door) was a balcony so that Kara could come and go as she pleased. Alex had been delighted that they had managed to find a top floor apartment in a five story building with an elevator that was close to both the precinct and the DEO. 

But along with that delight came an idea, just a passing one. One that seemed to pop into her head shortly after they moved and they were out there enjoying an evening beer. They had just made love and Alex’s body had still ached with pleasure from both the strap on and Maggie’s loving touch. They had gotten dressed in their comfy clothes and were wrapped up in a blanket together on their glider bench. Alex’s mind couldn’t help but replay what had just gone on moments before. 

She looked out over their new view and it suddenly clicked for the first time in her brain that this balcony had privacy walls that were a bit higher than the ones at her last apartment. Plus since the top floor apartments were bigger, the balconies were much farther apart, giving them even more privacy. 

It was then that the thought occurred. It might be fun to have sex out here sometime, out in the open sky but still within the distance of our own home. 

She chuckled, thinking herself crazy, as she blushed. 

Maggie noticed her reddened cheeks and looked over at her. “What?” 

“Nothing.” Alex pushed the thought away. “Just thinking about... you know.” Her eyes scanned around them, wondering if anyone could hear them from where they were. 

Maggie smiled, and leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder. “You can say sex Alex... it’s not a dirty word.” She teased. They had had this conversation many times and it was a habit that Maggie was trying to break her of. “Besides...” She paused and took a drink of her beer. “...No one can hear us anyway. One of the reasons why this building was rated so highly is that they try and take privacy and noise complaints and pollution seriously.” 

“Really?” Alex had no idea. She just liked the building and the set up of their new two bedroom apartment. It felt so good but yet kind of overwhelming to have more space after spending years in that studio. 

“Really. I got tired of dealing with my loud neighbors in the apartment before and we all know just how many noise complaints we got at your place.” She smirked. “I wanted something where we both felt more comfortable and I could make you scream in pleasure without your neighbors banging on the wall.” 

Alex shook her head as she blushed once more. Maggie just laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. “You are so easy, you know that.” 

Alex chuckled. “Only for you.” She replied as they kissed again. Then they quietly finished their beers and went back inside, the heat and desire building between them once more as Alex dragged Maggie back into the bedroom for round two. But that thought hadn’t gone away after that night, and sometimes when Alex couldn’t sleep, she would plan out how it would go.   
  


The sound of a key in the lock startled her and she almost dropped her glass. Alex quickly set it down before she could spill it everywhere, just as Maggie opened the door. 

“Hey, babe.” Maggie said, and then did a double take when she realized that Alex was waiting for her in that sexy lingerie number that she had original bought for their first and only Valentine’s Day celebration. Despite it being bought for a holiday that they no longer mentioned, the set had quickly become Maggie’s favorite and she loved seeing Alex wear it. It was even more of a delight when she came home to find Alex wearing it, and realizing that she was in for a night of pleasure and love. “Well, hello there pretty lady.” Maggie added, quickly dropping her stuff on the floor and moving to Alex’s side. 

Alex predictably blushed. “Hi.” She kissed her softly. “How was your day?” 

“Better now, coming home to you looking like this.” Maggie replied, running her fingers over the silk robe, counting down the minutes until she could take off of her and reveal what was underneath. “What’s on your mind for today, my love?” 

“I um...” Alex swallowed, suddenly unable to get the words out. She had been sitting there for at least a good hour practicing what she wanted to say and now, she couldn’t. Her voice came out in a squeak and she looked away reaching for her glass of wine once more and finished the rest of it in one swallow. 

Maggie knelt down in front of her and gently ran her fingers over Alex’s knee and thigh soothingly. “It’s okay, you can tell me anything you know? I’m always up for an experiment. What would you like to do?” 

Alex sighed and took a breath and then let it out slowly, before closing her eyes, not quite wanting to see Maggie’s face when she said it. “I.. I wantyouto fuckmewiththestraponoutonthebalcony.” She said quickly, trying to get the words out before they left her again. 

She heard Maggie take a sharp breath, and then a gentle hand cupped her chin. “Baby, look at me.” 

Alex did so, and warm brown eyes met hers. “Thank you for telling me. I love it when you tell me how to please you and what turns you on. Just to make sure that I heard you right, you said that you want me to fuck you with the strap on out on the balcony?” 

Alex nodded, never looking away from Maggie’s eyes. There was so much love in them and lust too and Alex felt her body burn with excitement. It wasn’t that she had expected Maggie to be disgusted or disappointed, as she knew that her fiancee was always up to try new things, but sometimes she felt back into old habits worried that if she said or did the “wrong” thing, Maggie would be upset and leave her. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Alex said, her voice filled with newfound confidence. “I’ve had a fantasy about it since we moved in and since we have the weekend off and Kara is Gotham with Kate and Lena now would be the perfect time.” 

Maggie continued to run her hands up and down Alex’s thighs getting closer and closer to where Alex wanted her hands to be. “Truth be told me too, but I wasn’t quite sure how to approach you with it. My idea was just me fingering you while we were sitting out there, since I didn’t know much exhibitionism you would go for, but this... wow! This is ten times better than what I pictured.” 

Alex shivered at the thought of Maggie’s fantasy. “Yours sounds perfect too. I would be up for that sometime as well.” Alex said softly. 

Maggie grinned. “You are perfect, you know that. I love the way that you face your fears and are willing to try new things even if they are uncomfortable at first.” 

“Thanks for being patient with me, and giving the space and the freedom to be able to do so. It means the world to me, Maggie.” Alex felt like crying, feeling overwhelmed in the face of Maggie’s love and the way that Maggie never failed to take care of her heart. She felt safe with her and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with her, making new discoveries and going on new adventures. 

Maggie leaned forward and kissed her using her mouth to convey what words sometimes failed too. Then she pulled back after a long moment, and looked Alex up and down. 

“I think I should get you ready first, make sure that you are nice and wet for me and our cock.” 

“Oh I’m plenty wet.” Alex said softly. “Trust me.” 

“Oh I do.” Maggie purred. “But I really just want to see for myself... may I?” 

Alex nodded, leaning back onto the couch and raising her hips so that Maggie could remove her underwear. 

“Beautiful.” Maggie said, her eyes roaming over the dark red triangle of hair that pointed to the place that she loved most in this world. Sure enough Alex was wet, and Maggie licked her lips deciding that she wanted to give Alex a little reward for being so good before they moved this show outside. 

“You’ve been so good for me, Agent Danvers.” Maggie said, her eyes moving to look until Alex’s once more. “I think you deserve a reward.” She loved the way that Alex’s face lit up at the praise. Her fiancee had a praise kink a mile wide and Maggie was more than happy to indulge her. Alex deserved to know that she was good and that she was worthy of love and affection, not just during sex but in every part of her life and Maggie made it her priority to tell her on a regular basis just how amazing she truly was. 

“What kind of reward?” Alex said, her fist clenching against the cushions of the couch and she moved her legs open just a little bit wider in anticipation. 

“The best kind.... let me taste you, please?” 

Alex moaned, and she reached out to run her fingers through Maggie’s hair. “Yes.” She said, although the word came out more like a hiss, but Maggie understood. She didn’t make Alex wait, but gently used her hands to hold Alex’s thighs open gently to settle down better in between them. Then she ducked her head, and swiped her tongue along the heated wet flesh. 

“Fuck, Maggie!” Alex’s hand cupped the back of her head, hard for a moment, but then Alex relaxed her grip slightly as she realized what it was that she was doing. Maggie didn’t mind, but she knew that Alex did, and she loved her for it. Maggie gently parted Alex’s lips and dipped her tongue to circle the tip of her clit, once, twice, three times before sucking the nub into her mouth. 

Alex just moaned and she leaned her head against the back of the couch. God, she loved having Maggie’s mouth on her, it felt so good. It had taken her a while to come to terms with the idea that Maggie liked going down on her, and that it was just one of the acts of pleasure that two women could give one another. 

When she had first come out and her definition and idea of sex had changed she had worried that maybe it would still be uncomfortable like it had been before that maybe she was still “broken”, but just like always Maggie had been patient with her, and the first time she had Maggie’s tongue on her, she had cried. She realized that she wasn’t the issue and the difference was both the fact that she was actually attracted to Maggie, and that Maggie wanted to bring her pleasure and wasn’t just doing it because she felt she had to. It was both mind blowing and life changing and had made things a bit easier going forward. 

Plus the fact that Maggie knew exactly what to do and seemed to know her body better than she did. She seemed to know exactly what spots to avoid and what spots were absolutely a turn on... like now. 

“Oh fuck... yes.” Alex said, feeling Maggie’s tongue circle her entrance, before pushing inside briefly. That absolutely drove her wild and she could feel Maggie smirk against her as the motion made her legs begin to shake. Maggie did it again, and then moved back to Alex’s clit. Without moving her head, she held up two fingers. Alex knew exactly what she was asking. 

“Yes please.” She felt that smirk again, and then moaned as Maggie hummed against her clit in affirmation. A few seconds later, Alex felt two finger press against her entrance and without preamble, Maggie worked them inside. 

First to the knuckle and then out again, and then all the way inside then out again, over and over again, driving Alex simply crazy. She was about to protest, asking Maggie to move faster and harder, when the other woman surprised her by curling her fingers and feeling for that spot that made her see stars every time. 

Alex couldn’t help but let out a shout, and she felt the waves began to rise, sending a wave of fire down her spot. She cupped the back of Maggie’s head again, pulling her closer. “Don’t stop please... I’m... I’m so close.” 

Maggie didn’t stop, but instead did what Alex needed without having to ask. She moved her hand faster, thrusting deeper and harder, giving Alex a taste of what she wanted to do with the strap on. 

That was all it took for Alex to come and come hard. She screamed out Maggie’s name, rocking her hips against Maggie’s face as her body shook with pleasure. She was aware of the extra wetness that seemed to squirt out of her, and that probably covered Maggie, but she didn’t care. Alex just laughed in both pleasure and delight, and when she felt strong enough again, pulled Maggie up for a kiss and tasting herself on Maggie’s lips and tongue. She pulled back after a moment, feeling just how wet Maggie’s skin was against hers. 

“Oops, sorry.” 

Maggie just grinned. “I’m not. That was hot, Alex.” 

Alex just took a breath, feeling a bit of an aftershock as Maggie removed her fingers. “Oh that was fun. Thank you.” 

“Pleasure.” Maggie replied, kissing her once more. “But Babe, remember.... we are just getting started.” Then she stood up and quietly moved towards their bedroom taking off her jacket as she moved. When she reached the doorway she looked back over her shoulder giving Alex a sultry and seductive look. “Be right back... I need to get ready. Why don’t you go clean up in the guest bathroom and pour me a glass and you another glass of wine and I’ll meet you out there.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Alex said, no longer feeling any nervous about this at all, only eager excitement. “Love you.” 

Maggie smiled. “I love you.” She replied, before disappearing into their bedroom and shutting the door behind her.   
  


A few minutes later, Alex was standing and leaning against the balcony wall, facing out into the city. It was a beautiful California night, not too hot, but comfortably warm. The stars were out and the moon shone brightly overhead before disappearing behind one of the sporadic clouds that dotted the evening sky. Alex sighed and took a sip of her wine, before moving back to place the glass on the table next to the glider. 

Her body was practically vibrating with excitement and her heartbeat loudly in her chest, when she heard the sliding door open and the soft footsteps of her wife to be move closer. 

“Beautiful night.” Maggie commented, as she moved behind her. “Beautiful view.” 

It took Alex a second to realize that Maggie was talking about her and she predictably blushed and turned around to face her. Maggie just smiled at her, grinning proudly, her eyes roaming over Alex’s body in the moonlight. 

Alex was still dressed in the robe, not quite comfortable with being totally naked outside. But she had removed her bra and Maggie grinned knowing that her underwear was still on the living room floor. Her nipples were showing through the thin silk fabric, and Maggie’s fingers reached out and gently teased one, rolling it through the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. 

“How are you feeling? Do you still want to do this?” Maggie asked, needing Alex’s clear consent before going any further. She herself was dressed in a tight t-shirt, with no bra and sweatpants, the baggy pants concealing the purple strap on that she had underneath. But if Alex changed her mind, they could easily go inside and continue this on their bed or not all. Maggie would be cool with whatever Alex would decide. 

Alex sighed and reached out to pull Maggie closer by her hips. She wrapped her arms around her neck and grinned down at her. “I’m perfect. Let’s do this.” 

Maggie returned the smile. “Alright, how do you want me?” 

Alex gulped and looked away a bit shyly. “From behind.” 

Maggie felt a wave of pleasure flow down her spine at the idea. That was what she had hoped Alex would say. She moaned a little and then bit her lip, before deciding that there was something better that she could be doing with her mouth and pulled Alex into a kiss. 

“Perfect.” She said a few moments later, when they pulled back to try and cool things down a little. 

Alex just sucked in a breath, her body practically aching for Maggie’s touch and to be filled by her. She had figured that penetration wouldN’t be her thing after years of bad sex, but just like everything else it was different with Maggie. Her hand drifted in between them to cup the strap on through Maggie’s pants. She grabbed it and tugged a little, hearing Maggie let out a gasp as the piece that was inside her moved with Alex’s motions. 

Alex just smirked. “Feel good?” 

Maggie nodded, her legs moving to take a wider stance and her hand braced herself against the wall, as she let Alex play with her. “Yeah.” She finally managed to say as Alex increased her movements. 

“I think I can make you come like this... should I make you come like this?” Alex asked, lust and desire shining in her eyes. 

“If you want too... you know I’m good for more than one.” Maggie said, one eyebrow raising in challenge. 

Alex leaned closer. “One of the things that I love most about you.” She said, into Maggie’s ear, before licking her earlobe and gently biting down on it. Maggie shivered at the touch, feeling Alex’s tongue lick a path from her ear down to her clavicle and then back again, all while continuing to stroke her cock through her pants. 

Between the memory of going down on Alex before and the idea of what they were about to do, it didn’t take long before Maggie came, her hips rocking against Alex’s hand as she let out a gentle cry. 

Alex immediately was there, pulling her into her arms and holding her steady, her legs briefly feeling like jello, as her pleasure coursed through her body. 

“Alex.” Maggie breathed. 

Alex pressed a kiss against her hair. “I’m here, I’ve got you.” She whispered back, soothingly. 

It took a few minutes until Maggie returned to herself and felt strong enough to be able to stand on her own. “That was... wow.” 

“Wonderful... you look so pretty when you come.” Alex said. 

Maggie just let out a breath. “Not as pretty as you.” She deflected, as sometimes accepting praise and complement was difficult for her. But just like she was working with Alex, Alex was working on her too. 

Maggie pulled her into a kiss, and after a while let go, and gently nudged Alex’s back. Alex chuckled as she got the hint, as she turned around and leaned against the wall, her back arched and her ass sticking out a bit. Maggie moaned, loving the way that Alex’s center looked in the moonlight. 

Maggie reached out and gently moved the robe out of the way where it kept falling for a better look. Then she grabbed a condom out of her pants pocket, and the bottle of lube. She fished the strap on out of her pants and rolled the condom on, before adding a line of lube across the top. Then running her hand up and down the silicone surface, and rubbing in the lube to make sure that the strap on was nice and wet before moving closer and gently nudging the tip of the cock between Alex’s legs. She brushed up against Alex’s clit a few times, making her moan, and then gently guided the silicone head against Alex’s entrance and slowly pressed inside. She moved about an inch and then waited. 

“Feel okay?” Maggie asked as she always did. 

Alex nodded. “So good.” She replied. Maggie could tell she was smiling then moved once more, continuing like that until she could go no further and Alex had taken the whole thing inside. She waited a moment allowing Alex to get used to the thing, before slowly pulling out and pressing back in. 

“You look so good right now.” Maggie said softly in her ear. “The moonlight glowing against your skin, and your body rocking in time with mine.” She gently guided Alex’s head to look down, seeing people moving around far below them without a care as to what was going on above them. “They have no idea what is going on up here, how you are pressed against this wall, taking me deep inside. That you are being completely and utter fucked up here.” Maggie increased her speed, the hand that wasn’t on Alex’s head moved to tease at her nipples, first the left and then the right before abandoning them both to slowly glide down her stomach and onto her clit. 

Alex moaned, and Maggie quickly directed her mouth to hers so she could swallow the sounds. She figured that they wouldn’t be able to be heard, but she didn’t want to take the chance of them getting caught. Her colleagues would never live it down and they didn’t need another letter of complaint to add to the file. 

She pulled back slightly, to whisper. “What would you do if they were watching right now?” 

A part of her wondered if Alex would pull back drawing the line at that kind exhibtionism, after all there was a difference in pretending to get caught and actually getting caught, but to her surprise the thought seemed to turn Alex on more. She felt Alex’s hips rock hard against the strap on, and her body arched in pleasure, and from where her fingers were on her clit, Maggie could feel Alex get even wetter if that was possible. 

“Does the idea of someone watching turn you on? Would you enjoy have an audience while I fuck you agaisnt the wall, hard and deep. Or would you prefer being on our bed, riding my cock while someone watches from the corner and see what a good little Agent you are and how well you ride?” 

Alex moaned, and the words were enough to drive her over the edge. Maggie’s mouth was against her as she froze and began to shake, her knees turning to noodles by the strength of her orgasm. For a second she thought that she might fall, either over the edge or onto the floor, but Maggie held her tight and ran her fingers through her hair as she whispered soothing nonsense words into her ear. 

“Fuck, Maggie.” Alex said, as Maggie pulled out and quickly guided them over to the bench where they collapsed on to it. Maggie wrapped Alex up into a blanket and held her close until she felt aware of her surroundings once more. 

Maggie kissed her head, and then got up. “Let me take care of this thing really quick and I’ll be right back.” 

Alex nodded, and adjusted the blanket around her shoulders, feeling a little bit chilly after everything. 

Maggie came back a few minutes later, dressed and strap on free, carrying a new pair of boxers for Alex and long pajama pants. She held up the blanket around her so that Alex could get dressed and then they curled up together on the bench to cuddle and to talk about what just happened. 

“Wow.. that was... more than I could have imagined. The thrill of the idea of getting caught was a surprising turn on.” Alex said, quietly,resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Same... It was beautiful to see you so turned on at the idea of having sex where we normally aren’t allowed too. But babe, we should probably talk about the end, and the things I said to you.” 

Predictably Alex blushed, Maggie could feel the heat against her skin and she smiled turning slightly to press a kiss against her hair. “There is nothing wrong with those feelings or those kinds of fantasy you know?” 

Alex nodded. “I know... I’m not sure I would actually be able to do it, having someone truly watching us, but much like this the idea is a turn on.” 

“I agree. You are just so beautiful Alex, no matter what you are doing, sometimes I wish the world could see you and get to experience what I do, but then at the same time I would get jealous if anyone looks at you sideways, so fantasy it will probably remain.” Maggie replied softly. 

“Are you feeling okay, would you like a drink or anything?” Maggie asked, eager to get Alex whatever her heart desired. 

“I’m fine.” Alex said, with a yawn. She suddenly felt tired and the idea of going to bed seemed appealing. “Just tired. Would you be opposed to turning in early?” 

Maggie shook her head softly. “Nope, cuddles and bedtime it is.” 

She stood up and held out her hand for Alex to take intent on helping her up. Suddenly Alex paused. “Wait! Are you good, do you need anything?” The playful waggling of her eyebrows showed Maggie exactly to what she was inferring. Maggie just grinned. 

“I’m good. I pretty much came when you did. So sexy watching you come.” She kissed her softly. 

“Are you sure?” Alex wiggled her fingers. “I’m not that tired.” 

Maggie just laughed and quietly led her inside, before turning and shutting the sliding balcony door and locking it behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 3: Nudes!


	3. Day 3: Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie’s conversation after Alex has a frustrating day at a DEO Conference, and Maggie helps relieves some of her tension even from miles and miles away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Maggie/Omega Alex, masturbation, sexting, nude photos, mentions of knotting and mating, as well as heat/rut cycles. Brief mentions of Omega discrimination and Jerk Alpha’s but nothing too descriptive. As always let me know if I missed a warning by leaving a comment!**
> 
> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this story!

Alex shut the door behind her, feeling more than a little annoyed. She hated conferences, dealing with stuck up Alphas of both sexes who figured just because she was an Omega that they knew better than she did, never mind the fact that she was the one with the degree, the rank and the seniority. This one had been to show off and explain the new medical applications that both Lena and her had been working on. She had wished that the CEO had been there to help her with the presentation and deflect some of the heat and scrutiny, but She had been unavailable this weekend, dealing with an emergency with Ruby and Sam. 

Growling under her breath, she felt more than a little tense and wondered if she had time for a snack and quick swim before falling into bed and getting a good night sleep before her flight tomorrow. Her phone buzzed and she hoped that it was something good and not work related. She smiled when she saw that Maggie had messaged her. Their relationship was still young as they were two months shy of a year. Alex had met the Alpha at a party that Kate Kane had been holding and they had hit it off right away. Maggie was kind and gentle with her. She was fun to be around, and not to mention that she understood both the hours and the secrecy of her job and her life, being a police detective and Kate’s ex. 

For the first time, Alex realized that she actually enjoyed sex and being intimate with another person. Maggie made it easy to let go and relax and not be so nervous and most of all, the Alpha made her feel safe and Alex was one hundred percent sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. 

**M: Hey, babe! How was the meeting?**

_Terrible... stupid Alphas. Present company excluded of course. I just don’t understand what exactly I have to prove considering that I’m their boss. The under the breath snide remarks and comments were grating... made me wish we were doing combat training and I could kick all of their asses. :A_

**M: I’m sorry, Alex. You deserved better. They are just bitter and jealous that they aren’t in your place right now. Plus they are all probably compensating for something. ;)**

Alex chuckled. She loved that Maggie knew exactly what to say to make her laugh when she needed it. She took a breath, her fingers hovering over her phone screen as she bit her lip wondering if she should reply with what she really wanted too. Deciding that yeah, she should, she quickly typed out. 

_Well, not everyone can be as big as you. ;) :A_

Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited to see what Maggie would send in reply. Her plans to relieve her tension by swimming was pushed very far out of her mind, hoping to maybe relieve her tension in a different way. 

She wasn’t disappointed with Maggie’s reply. 

**M: True, if only they knew how you take it so well. I love being inside you babe. It’s heaven.**

Alex let out a tiny moan and sat down on the bed. A wave of heat and desire flowed down her spine. 

_I love it too. It feels so good when you take me hard and deep. It makes me wet, just thinking about it. :A_

**M: Really? Can I see? Are you okay doing this, because if you aren’t we can stop.**

Alex licked her lips, and got undressed quickly. She was more than okay, but she loved Maggie for asking. The Alpha always asked for consent and made sure that she was okay before they did anything. Alex appreciated that. 

_I’m very very cool with this.... I’ll show you mine if you show me yours? ;) :A_

**M: Deal, give me just a sec.**

_Ready and waiting. :A_

Alex found a good spot and tried to pose, she wasn’t very good at taking pictures but she knew that it wouldn’t matter. Maggie would appreciate it regardless. She snapped the photo, showing off her wet pussy and then one of her circling her clit as a bonus. She sent them both to Maggie and waited for her Alpha’s response. She wasn’t disappointed. She was treated to a nice photo of Maggie’s erect cock, standing out long, thick and proud. The broad head was shiny with pre-come and Alex’s tongue ached to taste it. 

_Fuck, Maggie. Already hard and leaking for me? :A_

**M: Have you seen yourself? You are beautiful babe! I wish I was there with you... I would spend an hour worshiping your glorious pussy with my mouth, tasting every drop of your sweet slick, before burying myself deep inside you, filling with my knot and my come.**

Alex’s fingers moved swiftly over her clit as she read the words. There was a pause and the dot bubbles haunted her as she waited to see what Maggie was going to add. She wasn’t disappointed. 

**M: See what you do to me, baby.**

Alex inhaled sharply, moaning at the sight before her in the pictures. Maggie’s hand was on her cock, obviously working it up and down,smooth skin shiny with a mixture of lube and pre-come. She was close, as Maggie had sent her one of her face, her head back, eyes closed in pleasure. She giggled as Maggie had just barely got her face in frame, as she hadn’t been looking at the camera, but that just added to the fun of what they were doing. That her Alpha was so turned on by her and her texts that she could barely take a picture. 

She flipped to the next one, as she slipped two fingers inside her tight channel. The picture made her almost drop her phone, as her fingers moved with renewed purpose. Maggie’s knot was visible and the sight of it made Alex ache for it. Her heat was coming up soon and the idea of spending a few days in bed with Maggie was pleasant. She wondered if this one could be the one, the cycle where they took things to the next level and became mates. She wouldn’t be opposed. 

_God, I want your knot, Maggie. I want it deep. :A_

**M: Are you touching yourself? How many fingers?**

_Two... they feel so good. :A_

**M: Good, you deserve to feel good Alex. Are you close?**

_So close... you? :A_

**M: Yes, so close. I’m going to come so hard, baby.**

_Take a photo, I want to see it! :A_

There was another short pause, then the bubbles and then... Alex smiled realizing that Maggie did her one better and recorded it. She quickly opened the video and was greeted with her Alpha's glorious moans, Maggie’s hand gliding fast up and down her cock. 

“Fuck, Alex... you feel so good baby. I’m going to come deep inside you, make you mine.” Maggie said,and Alex moaned in reply. She set the phone down on the beside table, feeling up her hand to circle her clit as continued to fuck herself with her fingers. 

“I’m coming, Alex... coming so hard for you!” Maggie cried, as she erupted all of her hand and her stomach. It was glorious and exactly what Alex needed to fall over the edge herself. She cried out and felt the waves rise, her body rhythmically pulsing against her fingers even as she tensed. It felt so good, but she wished that Maggie was here to cuddle her. 

_Thank you... that felt good. You look like you had fun too. :) :A_

**M: You make it fun. I’m glad I could help you feel better Alex. Are you doing alright?**

_I would be perfect if you were here cuddling me, but since I won’t get that until tomorrow, I’m fine for now. Thank you... are you good?:A_

**M: Hungry and a little tired but good. Brb... got to clean up.**

Alex chuckled. She wiped her fingers on her discard shirt and got up to clean up as well. Then she typed. 

_How about you go get some food, and curl up in bed and I’ll do the same and then we can FaceTime and eat together? :A_

**M: Sounds perfect.**

There was a pause with bubbles. 

**M: When you get home, can we talk about our upcoming cycle?**

Alex’s heart pounded again, a mixture of fear of rejection and eager excitement and hope. 

_Sure? Everything okay? :A_

Maggie was quick to reply. 

**M: Everything is perfect, Alex, and that’s the point... I want to talk about our future, because I meant what I said when I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I want more... I want forever.**

_Me too! :) I love you so much Maggie Sawyer. :A_

Even from thousands of miles away, Alex knew Maggie was smiling. 

**M: I love you too. I can’t wait for our talk and our future. *kisses and hugs* Call me when you are ready and settled.**

Alex just smiled and she reached for the hotel phone to call for room service, feeling sated, happy, loved and very much looking forward to seeing Maggie tomorrow in person and to their conversation and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 4: Blindfolds!


	4. Day 4: Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a bad day and Alex helps her to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Content Warnings for this chapter are A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Maggie/Omega Alex, Dom/Sub, a little bit of BDSM, use of restraints and a blindfold, food play, oral sex, masturbation, and riding. As always if I missed any warnings please let me know.**
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Today has been a day._ Maggie thought as she shut the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. She closed her eyes still feeling a bit angry but that anger was quickly turning into sadness as tears pricked her eyes, falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away. All she wanted was to find her mate and to curl up in her lap and just relax for a while. 

The rest of the house was dark and if it wasn’t for the Omega's car being in the driveway Maggie would have assumed that she wasn’t home. But the soft glow of candle light peeked out from their bedroom and Maggie smiled. 

She set her keys on the table near the door and took off her shoes, moving quietly through the hallway. As she got closer to the bedroom the wonderful smell of Omega arousal and the soft quiet buzz of a vibrator made her smile again. She heard Alex moan her name and could see from the doorway that her mate was on their bed, riding a vibrator her eyes closed, head back, so close to release. She couldn’t see her and for a second Maggie wondered if she should continue moving inside the room or to just walk and turn away. But before she could decide Alex came with a loud cry, her body shaking with pleasure. She rode it out and then pulled herself off the vibrator and turned it off collapsing onto the bed. 

“You can come in, you know?” Alex said a few seconds later holding out her hand towards her Alpha. 

Maggie shrugged. “I didn’t want to do anything without your consent but I also didn’t want to throw you off or startle you. You were so close.” 

“You always have my consent to watch or to join, my love. Smelling your scent was what put me over the edge.” She motioned once more to the place beside her and kicked the vibrator out of the way. “Please come here babe, you look like you could use a hug.” 

Maggie finally relented, pushing off the door jam and entered their bedroom. She undressed as she went and then gently fell into Alex’s open arms. 

“Are you okay, Maggie?” Alex asked when the Alpha was relaxed against her. She kissed the top of her head and ran a hand down her back, ignoring for a moment the raging hard-on that was against her hip. 

“Bad day is all. I couldn’t wait to get home to spend the evening with you, but now that I’m here I feel lost in my own head...” she sighed. “It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Alex said, softly playing with her hair. “What can I do to help? More cuddles, movies in bed, sex?” 

Maggie hesitated with answering, then looked up at her mate meeting her eye. “Tie me up and blindfold me, that way the only thing I can focus on is your touch and the way that you make me feel.” 

Alex’s eyebrows rose in both surprise and question. “Okay. I can do that. Are you sure that’s what you want?” 

Maggie nodded. “Please.” 

Alex moved and kissed her softly giving her a big hug before letting go. “Let me go get the stuff and I’ll be right back.” 

Maggie laid back on the bed and waited for Alex to return. 

It only took a few minutes for Alex to reappear this time with bottles of water, a bottle of honey which made Maggie shake her head, and the rope, blindfold and a set of pink fuzzy handcuffs. “Do you want the rope tonight or just the handcuffs or both?” 

Maggie thought about it for a long moment. “Both? Handcuffs on my wrists, my feet tied to the bed?” 

Alex nodded. Then she got back onto the bed and gently helped her sit up. “Hands first.” She said with a grin. She gently moved Maggie’s hands behind her back and then clicked the handcuffs on her wrists. “Does that feel okay?” She asked pulling lightly at them, testing them out to make sure that they weren't too tight. 

“Feels perfect.” Maggie said smiling up at her. Alex’s eyes roamed over her body, seeing her beautiful breasts, hard nipples and that glorious cock standing at attention for her. She licked her lips, feeling her own desire grow, her center wet with slick at the sight of her Alpha before her. 

“I forgot how beautiful you look when you are restrained like this.” Alex said, almost without realizing it. 

“How beautiful?” Maggie asked, needing to hear it. She wanted her mate's voice to fill her head with good things with praise to drown out the screams of the dying and the hurtful insults of jerks who were so lost to ignorance that it was almost sad. Almost. 

“Like a painting came to life, a goddess. So sexy babe.” Alex said, and was rewarded by a soft smile. 

Deciding to make the most of her closeness, she bent down and teased her mate’s nipples, licking them gently before rolling them in between her fingers. The Alpha moaned, a beautiful sound that was like music to Alex’s ears. She gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, and looked down to see another spurt of pre-come erupt from her cock. 

Alex grinned. 

She turned to kiss her mate one more time, before moving off the bed completely to tie Maggie’s ankles. Maggie’s brown eyes watched her, admiring the strength in her omega’s body as she moved, the muscles shifted under her skin in the glow of the candle light. She was so pretty, and Maggie knew that she was blessed. 

Most Alpha’s would think twice about asking for things like this, fearing that they would be perceived as weak, and Maggie wouldn’t have asked in some of her past relationships, but with Alex... everything was different. With Alex she felt safe enough to ask and to know that the Omega would still respect and love her for asking. With Alex she knew that everything that they did both in bed and out of it was built on love and trust and safety. 

She watched as Alex’s strong hands gently touched her ankles, tying the silk rope quickly and efficiently, tying it just tight enough to where Maggie felt restrained but loose enough to where it would be easy for Maggie to get free or Alex to free her quickly. Alex’s eyes turned to hers. 

“Good?” 

Maggie nodded, and then after a second when Alex didn’t look away spoke. “Great.” Alex nodded and placed a quick kiss on one of her ankles then up to her calf, her knee and then her thigh, getting awfully close to where Maggie wanted her mouth the most before pulling away. She picked up the blindfold. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes.” Maggie said quickly. 

Alex grinned at her. “Good, and good job on using your voice for me babe. If we are going to do this, I need your verbal consent, understood?” 

“Yes.” Alex moved close and kissed her softly, gently nipping at Maggie’s bottom lip in a way that she knew drove the Alpha crazy. “Good. Such a good Alpha for your Omega.” Alex replied, her voice low with desire. She put the blindfold on Maggie’s head and then adjusted it a little. Alex waved her fingers in front of Maggie’s face. No reaction. 

“Can you see?” She asked. 

“Nope.” Maggie replied. “It’s dark.” 

“Good.” Alex rubbed her fingers over Maggie’s stomach, giving her a few seconds to get used to everything. “Hands, legs and feet feel good?” 

“Perfect... green is go.” Maggie replied, her voice quivery slightly in eager anticipation. “You?” 

Alex smiled. “Neon Green baby. I’m going to make you feel so good.” She continued with her rubbing for a few more seconds and then let go. “I need to get something from the other side of the room for a moment. I’ll be right here. Can you be a good girl and wait for me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, be right back.” Alex said, and then got up from the bed. She grabbed the bottle of honey from where she had left it, and then returned. “Good Alpha.” Alex replied. “You’ve been so good waiting patiently for me. I think you deserve a reward. Look at you so hard and aching.” She leaned closer. “I feel like I need a sweet treat. How would you like my mouth on you baby?” 

“Yes, please Alex... I would love your mouth on me.” Maggie replied. She felt Alex move onto the bed, settling in between her legs. The Alpha heard the snap of the cap and knew she was in for some sweet, sweet pleasure when she smelt the unmistakable scent of honey filling the air. 

“This might be cold, just warning you.” Alex said, holding the open bottle in the air just a little bit over the broad head and waited for Maggie to say something. 

“I’m okay.” The Alpha said, she still shivered though as the thick liquid touched her skin, as Alex drizzled a little bit of the honey over her cock, balls and thighs. Maggie heard the bottle close and then heard the thump as Alex threw it on the floor. Then she knew nothing other than the feeling of Alex’s warm mouth on her skin as the Omega licked and sucked the honey off of her thighs. 

“I love your body. So strong, so beautiful. I could spend hours just looking at you.” Alex said, softly. “I never thought that I would find an alpha like you, someone who lets me be me and isn’t afraid to ask for what you need even when it’s hard. I love the way you take care of me, and love me.... let me return the favor Maggie. Let me love you, worship you, show you just how much you mean to me... will you, please?” 

Maggie couldn’t answer for a moment, feeling emotion well up in her throat for a second preventing her from speaking. She felt Alex’s lips continued to place kisses and licks against her thighs, teasing her slightly as she waited for Maggie to answer. 

“Yes, please. I love you Alex.” Maggie finally said after a few minutes of quiet. 

“I love you too.” Alex replied, before bending down and sucking her balls into her mouth, causing Maggie’s hips to buck up to the air at the move. Alex just chuckled and moved one of her hands to Maggie’s hip to gently hold her down. “Easy babe.” 

Maggie sighed. “Can’t help it, feels so good.” 

Alex smiled and continued with her motions, sucking the honey off the sensitive skin and licking at the delicate sacks of come, full and waiting to be released. She spent a few moments making sure that she got all of the honey off and then moved her attention to Maggie’s aching shaft. Her Alpha was hard and more than ready for her, pre-come leaking from the head and mixing with the honey on her shaft. Alex licked her lips in anticipation and without preamble took the head into her mouth. 

Maggie groaned, her arms moving as she instinctively moved to cup the back of Alex’s head, only to feel the restraining pull of the handcuffs. She was completely at Alex’s mercy and it felt so good, to let go and give up control. “Yes, baby.... just like that. Don’t stop.” 

And Alex didn’t. She continued to lick and to suck working her way down the thick shaft inch by inch until she had taken all of Maggie down her throat. She held her for a second, and Maggie could feel the muscle of her throat close around her a few times as Alex swallowed before her mate let go sucking in a breath. 

They kept going like this for a while, Maggie getting closer and closer to the edge. “So close, baby. So close.” 

“Yeah, Where do you want to come, Maggie? In my mouth, on me or deep inside of me.” 

Maggie groaned at the idea of coming deep inside her mate, of Alex riding her, and feeling her warm wet walls holding her tight. 

“Inside of you. That sounds amazing.” 

“I would like that too. Give me just a second babe, I’ve got to get a cloth to clean you up with.” She paused then asked. “And everything is still feeling good, fingers, legs, toes?” 

“Yes. Still a thousand percent green.” 

“Good. Be right back.” Alex moved off the bed and kissed her softly, letting her tongue play with Maggie’s for a moment, letting her taste honey and the rich taste of her pre come. Then she pulled back and ran to the bathroom, grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink, and grabbed a towel. Then Alex came back and quickly cleaned her up, making sure that no trace of the honey remained on any part of Maggie that would come into contact with her center. 

Once Maggie was cleaned off, Alex quickly threw the items into the laundry basket in the corner and then climbed onto the bed and straddled Maggie’s thighs. Maggie moaned when she could feel Alex’s wet center against her stomach, knowing that all of that was because of her. That her mate was turned on by being with her like this. She was so lucky, and everything that had happened before seemed to melt away into oblivion as she felt surrounded by warmth, love and safety. This was home, Alex was home and the outside world had no place here. 

She felt Alex’s hand touch her softly, pumping her cock a few times to make sure that she stayed hard before bringing the tip to her entrance and slowly lowering herself onto Maggie’s thick cock. 

“Babe.” Maggie moaned, her hands flexing as she ached to hold her mate’s hips. She could picture what she looked like without having to see, Alex would be the epitome of Aphrodite incarnate as the Omega took her deep inside before she began to ride. 

“Fuck, Maggie... you feel so good. Doesn’t matter how many times we do this, I just love the way you feel. Your thick cock filling me up, feels amazing. You never fail to bring me pleasure baby, no matter what we are doing. From moments like this to the quiet ones of just laying in bed together spooning as we watch TV. It’s amazing, you are amazing, my love.” 

“Alex...” Maggie said softly. She could feel the pressure begin to pound at the base of her cock and knew it won’t be long before she erupted. “I’m going to come.” 

“I know, babe. Give it to me... fill me up. I want it so bad. Only you, my love, my Alpha can make me feel like this.” 

Maggie groaned, her hips bucking up into Alex’s as her thighs shook as a massive orgasm over took her body. She felt herself erupt, spilling her seed deep inside her mate. There was so much of it, she could feel it spilling back down on to her thighs, since she hadn’t knotted Alex this time. Her thoughts turned for a split second to next time, and to the idea of pups. They had been putting it off for a while, Maggie hadn’t felt ready, but maybe... maybe it was time. 

She continued to feel Alex move, sliding up and down her cock, until finally her mate stiffened and groaned out her name, her body shaking as she came hard around her cock. Maggie winced in painful pleasure but then sighed as Alex soon relaxed her hold and bent down to kiss her, removing the blindfold. 

“I love you.” She said, meeting Maggie’s eyes which had tears of love and happiness in them. “So much.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied. “Thank you.” 

Alex just smiled at her and then climbed off of her. She hurriedly untied Maggie’s legs and rubbed her ankles gently, before moving to undo Maggie’s cuffs, giving her wrists the same treatment. Then she got back into bed, and pulled Maggie into her arms and handed her the bottle of water. “Drink this love, then rest. I’m right here.” Alex said, softly, wrapping them in blankets. 

Maggie did just that, and then fell asleep in Alex’s arms, head against her chest and dreamed of her omega and her love and their future, feeling safe and sated, her bad day a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 5: Public Sex!


	5. Day 5: Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of not being able to see each other due to midterms, Alex and Maggie made up for lost time in the darkened movie theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Alex/Omega Maggie, College Age Alex and Maggie, teasing, fantasies of having sex in public, fingering, hand jobs, blow jobs, swallowing, coming in a public place, and trying to be quiet and not get caught. As always if I missed anything let me know by leaving a comment below!**  
>  All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex stood patiently outside the doors to the Marcus Movie Theatre waiting for Maggie to meet her. It was the first day of winter break and for the first time in weeks Alex felt like she could breathe. Classes were harder this year, which of course meant more times studying and less time doing anything fun, including her girlfriend. It was the same way for Maggie too and other than texting and FaceTime this was the first time they would be seeing each other in person since a couple days before midterms began. 

A hand touched her shoulder and Alex turned around to see her girlfriend, dressed in her ever present leather jacket and those dark jeans that made her ass look sinfully good. 

“Hey, babe.” She greeted, pulling her in for a kiss not caring that there were people around that were probably staring at them. 

“Hey, yourself.” Maggie said, pulling away after the long kiss to hug her, inhaling her scent. The Alpha smelled so good and her Omega let out a happy little huff at finally being reunited. 

Alex grinned and grabbed her hand as they turned and walked inside. She held the door for Maggie, giggling as Maggie refused to let go of her hand as she passed. Her nose caught a whiff of the Omega’s scent and her heart beat faster inside her chest. It felt so good to be with her again. 

They bought two tickets for the $5 Science Fiction Double Feature of old B movies that they had barely heard of, bought some popcorn and drinks and headed to their seats in the back of the theatre. As they waited for the movie to start they ate popcorn and talked about how they did on their midterms, as well as swapped stories about their roommates and Alex told Maggie about what Kara was up to. Then as the lights dimmed, they put up the arm rest between them cuddled under the blanket that Alex had in her backpack and sighed happily at the joy of finally getting to be together after an extremely stressful couple of weeks. 

Five minutes into the movie, Maggie realized that other than a couple in the front row of the theatre, they were the only ones in there and she smiled. Getting an idea, she quickly untangled herself from Alex and stood up. “I need to use the bathroom, be right back.” She whispered. 

Alex nodded, and kissed her cheek before turning her attention back to the movie. Maggie quickly moved out of the theatre and out to the restroom, quickly using the bathroom and washing her hands. Then she got a wet paper towel and a dry one and then stuffed some more dry ones into her pocket before exiting the bathroom and moving back towards the theatre. 

By the time she got back Alex had finished the popcorn and was reaching into her backpack for the candy she had stashed when Maggie interrupted her. 

“Here.” She said, handing Alex the wet and dry paper towels. “For your hands.” 

Alex grinned at the Omega’s thoughtfulness. “Thanks babe.” She whispered back, wiping her hands off, and setting them in the popcorn bucket to be disposed of later. Maggie nodded and settled back down against her, waiting for the right moment to enact her plan. 

The moment came about halfway through the first movie, when Alex was relaxed against her and seemingly unsuspecting. Maggie had been slowly moving her hand inch by inch closer to the Alpha’s inner thigh. Alex didn’t seem to notice, but her body did. Maggie smiled as she could feel Alex’s bulge start to come to life. She put her hand on it, squeezing her cock gently through the Alpha’s jeans. 

Alex’s head whirled towards hers, and the Alpha pinned her with a startled look. “Um, Maggie?” She whispered softly. “What are you doing?” 

Maggie chuckled a little. “What does it feel like I’m doing? Making you come.” Alex swallowed, her face covered in strange shadows by the light from the screen. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, but what if... what if we get caught?” Alex’s eyes flickered towards the two other people sitting in their seats on the other side of the theatre. 

“Keep quiet and we won’t. I’ve missed you baby. This is the first time we have been alone since before midterms and we both know that our roommates would be home if we went to either one of our places. We would have to wait until tomorrow to fool around. Do you want to wait that long?” 

Alex shook her head no. And that was the truth... she ached to be with Maggie. It felt like a year since she had last been inside of her, but she was a bit scared. She didn’t want to get caught and get into trouble and risk her mother finding out. She would never be able to live it down. 

Maggie sighed, noticing Alex’s fear and stopped her movements. “Hey, if you don’t want to do this we won’t.” She said, sincerely. “If you want to watch the movie we can watch the movie. I can wait until you are comfortable.” She kissed Alex softly, and then settled down next to her, taking her hand in hers instead. 

Alex sat there for a moment, her mind and body at war with itself, as she weighed the pros and cons of messing around with her girlfriend in a dark theater. Finally her desire for Maggie and her desire to explore new things won out over her hesitation and fear, and she leaned over to kiss Maggie’s neck as she brought Omega's hand back to her cock. 

Maggie grinned, and the Omega squeezed her gently again before rubbing her fingers over the Alpha’s firm flesh through Alex’s jeans. “Keep your eyes on the screen.” She said softly, and watched as Alex did just that. “Let me know if anyone is coming.” Then she giggled softly. “Before you do that is.” 

Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie’s cheesy joke, even though she secretly loved it, and focused her attention on watching the movie and keeping a look out for people, as Maggie focused her attention on getting the Alpha hard. 

Quietly and slowly, she unzipped Alex’s jeans and unbuttoned them, reaching inside her fly and her boxers to pull out her erect cock. She sighed in happiness at seeing it. Somehow after weeks of not being able to see and touch it, it looked bigger and Maggie shivered in delight at the memory and the fantasy of having it inside her. She wished that they could get away with being able to have full on sex here, but she knew that her Alpha, lord bless her, couldn’t be quiet to save her life. Not when she was balls deep inside of her Omega. 

Maggie grinned, that was just one of the things that she loved about her. Alex’s cock was hot in her hands, and so hard. She tried to wrap her fingers around it, but couldn’t. God, she was big. Maggie let out a tiny growl, and then spit into her hand, before working it up and down the Alpha’s big shaft. 

Alex bit her lip, trying to be quiet as her Omega had her way with her. Maggie’s hands were warm and soft and her touch was gentle. It felt good. She resisted the urge to buck her hips into Maggie’s hand, knowing that the creaking of the leather seat would give her away. 

“Feel good baby?” Maggie whispered closer into her ear. 

“Yeah.” Alex replied. She startled again when Maggie’s hand reached for her now free one and pulled into her thigh. “Babe?” 

“Together.” Maggie said, simply, before she kissed her, stifling the groan that she knew that the Alpha was going to let out. 

“You have such good ideas.... and you are a troublemaker.” Alex said, pulling away to shake her head. It was her turn to undo Maggie’s jeans and then carefully reached in, her fingers moving past the waistband of Maggie’s underwear and onto heated wet flesh. Her heart thumped in her chest, at feeling for herself just how wet the Omega was. 

Without hesitation, she pulled away, bringing her fingers to her mouth and tasting Maggie’s slick on her tongue. God it had been so long, although she could never forget Maggie’s sweet taste. 

“Fuck, Alex.” Maggie whispered, biting her lip to keep from being louder. 

“You taste so good.” Alex said, looking into Maggie’s eyes for a moment. Then she looked back at the screen as her fingers returned once more to Maggie’s center, finding her clit and began to stroke the firm nub lightly, even as Maggie’s hand continued to work magic on her cock. 

Then a few seconds later, they both froze, grateful for the shelter of the blanket as one member of the couple got up from their seat and walked back through the side aisle towards them intent on exiting. They gave them a brief nod, not really paying attention before exiting the theatre. 

Alex let out a breath, and giggled softly. “That was close.” 

Maggie chuckled too. “Do you want to stop?” 

Alex shook her head no. “No, but maybe we should wait until he comes back.” 

“How about slow then, move nice and slow.” Maggie proposed a compromise. 

Alex answered by moving her fingers once more, dipping down past her clit, to circle at her entrance once, twice, before dipping one finger inside. Maggie let out a quiet hiss, and looked at her mate sharply. 

“You said slow... I can do it slowly.” Alex teased, and then winced, as Maggie squeezed the base of her cock, just above her knot with a little bit more force than she had been using before. 

Maggie just shook her head, and settled her body against Alex’s, resting her head on her shoulder. She focused her fingers on the broad head of Alex’s cock, which was wet with pre-come, and used feather light strokes. She felt Alex’s cock twitch at the stimulation, and another spurt of pre-come leaked out of her hole. 

It seemed to take forever for the person to come back and they both were pretty worked up by then eager to finish before the end of the first movie. They waited until the person was seated before Alex kissed her girlfriend hard, and plunged two fingers inside of her. Maggie moaned into the kiss and her hips moved in time with Alex’s thrusts. Much to their relief the seat didn’t make noise and soon Maggie was coming against Alex’s fingers. 

“Yeah, just like that babe... so sexy and beautiful.” Alex whispering, curling her fingers slightly and rubbing them against the spot inside of her girlfriend, trying to prolong her orgasm. They kissed again, and Alex swallowed Maggie’s cry of delight as she came once more. Finally after what seemed like hours of coming and seeing stars, Maggie pushed Alex away and sucked in a deep breath as Alex removed her fingers, wiping them on the blanket, grinning in triumph at making the Omega come first. 

Not wanting to be beaten at her own game, Maggie quietly slipped out of her chair and onto her knees in the aisle, her body hidden from view by the seats in the row in front of them. She slipped her head under the blanket, and placed a few kisses on the tip of Alex’s cock, before slipping the broad head inside her mouth. Alex’s hands went to her head, gripping it hard in an effort not to cry out. It was a bit painful, but Maggie didn’t mind, instead she went to work on Alex’s cock, intent on sucking her girlfriend dry of every drop of delicious come to make up for all of the days that she hadn’t gotten the chance to do so. 

It didn’t take long for the Alpha to come, and she let out a tiny whimper as her cock erupted with hot, creamy come right into Maggie’s waiting mouth. The Omega swallowed every drop eagerly, using her fingers to gently glide along the base that wasn’t in her mouth in an effort to make sure that Alex spilled all of what she had. There was a lot of it, and it seemed that mid-terms had not only prevented the Alpha from having sex with her but also from masturbating and she was happy that Alex finally got some relief. 

When it was clear that the Alpha had finished, Maggie pulled away, using the sound of an explosion to cover the sound of her movement as she let go of Alex’s cock and got out from underneath the blanket. The Alpha’s eyes were glazed over and blissed out after coming and she looked so cute that Maggie couldn’t help but lean over to kiss her. Alex could taste herself on Maggie’s lips and tongue and it made her want more. “Let’s go home.” She whispered into Maggie’s ear after pulling away. “We can kick Lucy out for an afternoon, she owes me.” 

“Does she? Well then lead the way Danvers.” Maggie said, getting herself back together. Alex gently tucked herself back into her underwear and jeans and quietly gathered their things, and they left quietly, never looking back. 

They walked out of the theater hand in hand and shared another long kiss at the door before separating to go to their cars. Alex had just gotten into the driver’s seat when her phone buzzed. 

She took it out, smiling when she read Maggie’s message. “First one there gets to choose the position.” 

Quickly she replied. “Deal, Sawyer. It’s on.” Then she threw her phone into the passenger seat, put on her seat belt and put the key into the ignition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 6: Hickeys!


	6. Day 6: Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing a lot of soul searching, Alex and Maggie have a talk and Alex comes out to her as asexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Content Warnings for this chapter are: Real World Dynamics, Coming out, Discussions of Asexuality and non sexual forms of intimacy, kissing, making-out, and of course, hickeys. This takes place after season two and like usual season 3 doesn’t happen. They did have a long and hard discussion about kids, but they didn’t break up over it. 
> 
> I just want to say first of all if I missed anything that needs an additional warning let me know. Then secondly, Asexuality is a spectrum and Alex’s experiences and what she is comfortable with and not comfortable with doesn’t represent everyone who identifies as asexual, nor is it meant too. This is simply my interpretation. If you think that I’m misrepresenting something or use language that might seem offensive or wrong please let me know. All grammar and editing mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alex sat on the couch in Maggie’s apartment curled up under a blanket with a warm mug of tea in her hands. It was cozy in here. Maggie’s place has a lived in feel that Alex’s didn’t and she enjoyed spending time here. They were talking about moving to a bigger apartment together and Alex hoped that it too would feel like this. But tonight the feelings of safety and love her fiance's apartment usually brought her were replaced by nerves and worry. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately and she had something that she needed to tell her but she wasn’t sure how she would react. She didn’t think that it would be a deal breaker for her wife to be, but she didn’t know. 

She felt a hand brush her shoulder as Maggie came back from the kitchen and sat down next to her. Alex smiled and held up the blanket in invitation. Maggie scooted over immediately, sharing the blanket and laying her head on Alex’s shoulder as they quietly sipped at their tea. 

There was a long moment of comfortable silence, and then Alex took a breath. 

“Um, Mags?” 

“Yes, Babe?” 

“Can we talk? I need to get something off of my chest that I’ve been thinking about for a while.” 

Maggie immediately sat up and looked at her. She studied Alex’s face and relaxed slightly when she saw that Alex was nervous but didn’t seem to be in pain or anything. 

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” Maggie said softly, setting down her cup of tea on the coffee table and took Alex’s hand in hers. 

The motion made Alex relax slightly as she too set her mug on the coffee table and looked into the other woman’s face. 

“Do you remember when I first came out to you and I told you how I didn’t like intimacy?” 

Maggie smiled. “Yes. I never told you but I was so proud of you. You were so brave Alex.” 

Alex chuckled self deprecatingly. “Yeah, brave.” She gently pulled away from Maggie and began to pace. Maggie curled her feet up on the couch hugging her knees as she watched her fiancée struggle with something and having no idea how to help her. 

Alex took a breath. “I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and a lot of research and I need to tell you something but I’m not sure how you will react and it scares me because it’s kind of a big deal.” She paused and rubbed the back of her neck. “I discovered that I like intimacy... I like holding hands with you and kissing you. I like waking up to you and making breakfast or late night snack runs with you. But... I...” After a few tries to say the words that she desperately needed to say, Alex just closed her mouth and gave up, sitting back on the couch and putting her head into her hands. 

She felt Maggie’s hand on her back rubbing softly and soothingly. 

“You don’t like sex.” Maggie whispered softly. 

“Yeah, most of the time.” Alex said looking up at her with tears in her eyes. “I enjoy watching you come but having you touch me sometimes just feels weird. There are times I want sex, but I have to be in the right mood or something like that... I don’t know quite how to explain it.” Alex hung her head looking a bit defeated. Surely this was a dealbreaker right? Maggie was a very sexual person she knew and she loved that about her, but now that Alex knew the truth about this part of herself there was just no way that this would work out right? 

She felt Maggie’s hand gently cup her chin and raise her head so that her fiancée was looking at her. “Hey. It’s okay.” 

Alex shook her head. “We want different things... Maggie. This is like the kid conversation all over again.” Alex felt her chest grow tight and she felt like she was hyperventilating. 

“Hey, Alex, breathe with me okay. We can work this out, alright, but I need you to focus on your breathing.” Alex felt Maggie’s hand on her chest just above her heart and she focused on her breathing and found her breaths began to slow. Once her breathing stabilized she felt Maggie pull her in for a hug. 

“So you fall somewhere on the asexual spectrum? There is nothing wrong with that you know, nothing wrong with you.” 

“It feels like it sometimes... what if I can’t make you happy.” 

“Alex, I don’t need sex to be happy. Sure it’s nice and I definitely enjoy doing it, especially with you if we are going to be honest, but it’s not the source of my happiness. You are, seeing you grow and us growing together and planning out a life with you… that is what makes me happy.” 

Alex took another breath. “That makes me happy too.” 

Maggie smiled and ran her fingers through Alex’s short hair, rubbing lightly over the back of her neck where the hair had been shaved. Alex practically melted against her. 

“Feels nice.” Alex mumbled softly, her body finally relaxing, ridding itself of the nervous tension that she had been carrying all night. 

“Good, that’s always how I want you to feel safe and comfortable. Thank you for telling me about this, babe.” 

“Are you mad?” Alex asked, brown eyes flickering to hers. 

“No, a bit disappointed but only in myself. I should have realized sooner, but I guess I didn’t quite know enough about asexuality or I figured you would talk to me if and when you figured it out. Seems kind of cowardly now. But please tell me if I’ve ever made you uncomfortable... I never want to hurt you Alex.” 

“I didn’t know anything about it Maggie, just that sex doesn’t always feel right for me. I didn’t have the words to explain even to myself what that meant. No you never hurt me, everything we’ve done up until this point has been consensual. But going forward now that I know and you know... things might change and that’s what scares me.” 

“Don’t be okay... we can figure this out together. I love you and I’m proud of you for being true to yourself even when it’s hard. I love being intimate with you in whatever way that means and we will figure out what is right for both of us.” 

Maggie paused for a moment biting her lip as she had an internal debate. After a second she nodded and grabbed Alex’s hand in hers. 

“I just want to say upfront that no matter if we ever have sex again or not, that we are both in a serious committed monogamous relationship and I still want to marry you if that was even a question in your head. But Alex let me be clear I would never cheat on you. Sex isn’t something I’m going to use against you okay. I know it might be hard to believe considering what happened with Emily but...” 

Alex interrupted her with a kiss. “I know... trust me that thought never crossed my mind. I love you and I trust you, okay.” 

Maggie nodded and let out a breath, tears in her eyes this time. “Thank you.” She whispered. Alex just nodded and pulled her into a hug. 

After a long moment Alex asked, “Do you feel up to talking now or do you want to take a break?” 

Maggie thought about it for a second. “Can we hold off on this discussion for a moment and go find something to eat? I’m starving and I want to be able to give this my undivided attention without having to ignore my stomach growling.” 

And as if on cue, her stomach did growl. Alex just laughed and watched as Maggie smiled her cute dimples showing. Alex suddenly knew that no matter what happened after this that everything was going to be okay as long as they continued to be honest and talk with one another. She kissed Maggie once more and then stood up holding out her hand for Maggie to take. “Burgers? My treat?” 

“That would be amazing.” Maggie said standing up. They gathered their things, turned off the lights and left the apartment hand in hand.   
  
  
  


After an amazing dinner of burgers, fries and vegan milkshakes, Alex and Maggie walked hand in hand down the block. It was a cool California evening and it was too nice just to go back inside. They walked down towards the pier heading incidentally to the same place where Alex had come out to Kara for the first time. It felt fitting. The moonlight and the street lights reflected out over the water and the setting just felt romantic and alive with possibilities. 

“How about you go first and just ask me what you want to? I’m still trying to figure this out, figure me out and not all of this might be set into stone or be possible for me to answer right now but I’ll try.” Alex said, wrapping her arms around Maggie and looking out of the water. 

“Is sex completely off the table? It’s cool if it is, I can always get myself off but I just need to know how to ask or what to do?” 

“I don’t think so...Consent has always been our thing so I think as long as you ask and I ask if/when I feel up to initiating. To be honest though, I’ll probably not always in the mood for sex in the way we’ve been having it. Sometimes I just want to hold you and watch you make yourself come and other times I might want you to go down on me, until I either come or know that it’s enough to feel sated and relaxed. Other times, I might be in the mood for what we have been doing. I don’t know, that closeness is nice but not all the time, there are other things, other ways of being intimate that I enjoy way more.” 

“For example?” 

“Kissing... god I love it when we kiss.” Alex’s eyes drifted from the water to her lips and then up to her eyes. “Massages, Cuddling, holding hands... doing things together. They give me more pleasure than an orgasm does any day.” 

Maggie smiled. “I can do that. I love those things too.” She paused for a moment thinking about what else she wanted to ask. 

“What about language? Can I tell you when something you do turns me on, or that I find you sexy or does that bother you?” 

Alex thought about it, and realized that she wasn’t sure. “I don’t know to be honest. I think it should be okay, but I will tell you if it’s not.” 

Maggie nodded and they were quiet for a moment. 

“Do you have any other questions?” Alex asked softly. 

“None at the moment, do you have anything else you want to add or share?” Maggie replied. Even in the darkness she could see the blush cross Alex’s face along with that goofy playful smile that she loved so well. 

“Nope... I just... I really want to kiss you.” Alex said, looking back down to her lips. “We said it and now I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Dork.” Maggie teased before lowering her lips to Alex’s and kissing her softly. The cool breeze surrounded them as well as the sound of the ocean waves against the docks. It felt magical, like a new glorious beginning to a new chapter and start in their relationship and Maggie couldn’t be happier. They were alone out there and she felt safe to be kissing Alex deeply like this, like a couple of teenagers on their first date. 

After a long moment, Alex felt Maggie’s tongue brush up against hers before her wife to be pulled back and asked. “Is this okay?” 

Alex nodded and kissed her again without explanation. It felt so good and she felt so close to Maggie. She loved kissing her like this slow and deep, their tongues playfully teasing one another. After a while they parted with a satisfied sigh and rested their heads against one another and watched the waves. 

“Maggie?” 

“Yes babe?” 

“I love it when you kiss my neck... and when you leave a mark. Feels so good.” Alex said softly. 

Maggie chuckled. “Is that a hint?” 

“Maybe?” Alex said with that smile. 

“Well then.” Maggie said bending her head to kiss the underside of Alex’s chin. The taller woman let out a giggle and leaned back her head to give Maggie better access. She let out a moan of delight and pleasure at feeling Maggie’s lips on her skin. Then she felt Maggie pulled down the collar of her shirt, and bit down, licking and sucking to make a mark. 

Maggie traced a path with her tongue from that mark on her shoulder to up toward her pulse point, taking the soft skin and sucking it gently into her mouth. 

Alex let out a moan again and Maggie pulled away to smile at her love shining in her eyes. 

“Good?” 

“Great.” Alex said, leaning forward to kiss her once more before letting go. “Are you ready to go home?” 

Maggie nodded and they stood up holding hands again as they walked back towards Maggie’s apartment. 

“Thank you.” Alex said quietly. 

“You’re welcome but for what?” Maggie asked, confused about what Alex was referring to. 

“For being you, and for letting me keep dropping these bombs off on you.” 

Maggie chuckled, remembering when Alex first came out and what an adorable baby gay she had been. “As I said before you aren’t the first person to drop bombs on me, but baby you can always tell me anything. I love every part of you, including this one.” 

Alex couldn’t help but smile the whole way back to the apartment, feeling full of hope for the first time since she first started realizing exactly why she felt the way that she did. She couldn’t wait to marry this woman and spend the rest of her life with her. Things wouldn’t always be easy she knew and that there would probably be times when they wouldn’t be on the same page or life would get in the way, but as long as they continued to try and to allow the other to grow and make mistakes and learn, they would be okay. Alex was looking forward to spending a lifetime figuring each other out and she knew Maggie was too. 

“I love you too.” She said softly, giving Maggie’s hand a squeeze as Maggie unlocked the door. “What do you say to a good old fashion cuddle?” 

Maggie smiled. “Sounds like heaven.” She replied as they entered the apartment and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 7: Fingering.


	7. Day 7: Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been four weeks, for really long weeks and Maggie and Alex can’t wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: Real World Dynamics, Oral Sex, Fingering, Against the Wall (or Door, I guess), and Floor Sex.** This chapter is set after season 2, season 3 never happened. If I missed anything you think needs a warning let me know by leaving a comment below. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

They didn’t even make it to the bed. It had been four weeks, four long fucking weeks of being apart, of dealing with the aftermath of the Daxum invasion and stupid congressional meetings and of knowing that they were engaged and going to spend the rest of their lives together but not getting the chance to celebrate or tell anyone. Well, they wouldn’t wait anymore. 

As soon as Alex entered their apartment, Maggie shut the door and pressed her against it, eager to touch her, to be inside her, to make her come after weeks of not being able to do so. Her hands flew over Alex’s body with a speed that made Alex smile as her fiancé removed her jacket, her shirt and her bra, and then her pants and underware in quick movements, throwing them behind her on the floor without care. 

Maggie kissed her hard, before pulling back, kissing a trail down her neck and down her chest, kissing her way across her breasts and sucking her nipples into her mouth one after the other. 

“Fuck, Maggie. Do you want to go to bed?” 

Maggie shook her head. She pulled back to remove her shirt and her pants. She felt Alex’s eyes roaming up and down, widening as she realized that Maggie hadn’t been wearing anything underneath her lounge wear and taking in every part of her flesh that she hadn’t seen in four long weeks. “Nope, I can’t wait. I need you Alex.” 

“Hard and fast... How can I say no to that?” Alex said, as Maggie dropped down to her knees and grabbed her right leg and guided it over her shoulder, leaving the taller woman open and dripping for her. Maggie didn’t hesitate but dove in whole heartedly, eager to taste Alex after four long weeks of being apart. 

Alex moaned, her hand dropping down on top of Maggie’s hair and playing with the smooth silky strands, enjoying the feeling of Maggie’s mouth on her after so long. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten how good it felt, and closed her eyes leaning her head back against the door as Maggie’s tongue found her clit. 

“Fuck Maggie.” Alex moaned, her hand clenching Maggie’s hair for a second, then when she realized what she had been doing let go and rested her hands against the door instead. 

Maggie grinned against Alex’s flesh, feeling her wetness coat her lips and chin. God she tasted so good, and she was so soft, wet and warm against her. She took Alex’s clit into her mouth, sucking it gently, before moving her hand up from where it had been resting against Alex’s thigh and entered her with two fingers, slowly at first, but then quickly found a rhythm. She felt Alex’s hips buck up against her mouth, and she smiled knowing that it wouldn’t take long for Alex to come. 

She was right, as keyed up with anticipation and knowing that it had been four weeks with no very much privacy and no time to get herself off, Alex felt the waves rise quickly, sending a bolt of heat down her spine. She cried out and her body shook against the door as Maggie continued to work her magic with her mouth and fingers, working Alex through one orgasm and then another, and another. 

Finally feeling a bit weak, and wobbly, Alex gently pushed her away and slid down the door to sit on the floor next to her fiance. 

She looked at Maggie who was using her discarded shirt to wipe her face and fingers and grinned tiredly. 

Maggie chuckled. “Did I wear you out? I was just making up for lost time.” She teased. 

Alex laughed and waved her hand to motion her closer. “Give me just a second, to catch my breath and I’ll return the favor.” She said. Maggie moved over and kissed her softly before cuddling close, resting her head against Alex’s shoulder. After a few minutes of resting and sitting quietly, Alex gently moved, laying down on the floor and pulling Maggie on top of her. 

Her hands went to Maggie’s hips, rubbing lightly against the soft skin. “I love you.” 

Maggie smiled, bending down to kiss her softly. “I love you too.” 

She felt Alex’s hand drift between them, cupping her mound lightly for a second feeling how wet and ready she was for her, and then parting her slowly and finding her clit. 

“You are so wet, baby.... is that for me?” 

Maggie moaned as Alex’s fingers circled her slowly. “Always... I’m always wet and ready for you baby. I love it when you touch me.” 

“How do you want this, Maggie? Do you want my fingers on your clit, making you come with soft slow circles, or do you want me inside, two fingers fucking you hard and deep?’ She paused for a second, waiting for Maggie to answer. 

Maggie bent down a little, her eyes looking deep into Alex’s. 

“I want you to fuck me baby.” She said softly, her voice a barely audible whisper even in the stillness of the room. 

Alex didn’t wait for further elaboration, or permission, but quickly moved two fingers to Maggie’s entrance and pressed them inside. Then she did exactly as Maggie asked, fucking her hard, fast and deep, her fingers curling and pressing against the spot inside that she knew drove Maggie wild. It didn’t take long before Maggie came hard, screaming out her name as her body shook, and extra wetness coated Alex’s fingers, hand and dripped down onto her stomach. 

Maggie chuckled when she came back to herself and laid down on top of her fiance. “Oops. Sorry,” 

“Don’t be.” Alex said, grinning.”That was hot.” She wrapped her arms around Maggie holding her close, placing kisses on her hair and her cheeks. 

“I really missed you. Four weeks was too long.” 

“I hated it.” Maggie replied softly. She sat up and kissed Alex deeply, before pulling back and rested her head back on her chest. 

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Alex asked, although she wasn’t so eager to move. Holding Maggie like this felt too good, and she wasn’t ready to give it up even to be more comfortable. 

“Not yet... can we just stay like this for a while? It feels really good, you holding me, I mean.” Maggie said softly, her eyes closing. 

Alex just smiled. “Yeah, It does.” She sighed happily. “I love you, babe.” 

Maggie smiled too, and she opened one eye and turned her head slightly to peer at her. “I love you too. I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“Me too. You are going to look so pretty.” Then she chuckled. “Although I’m not sure that any piece of clothing can compete with what you look like right now. You look amazing.” She gently slapped Maggie’s ass, and cupped it gently, squeezing the firm flesh in her fingers. 

Maggie chuckled. “Dork.” 

“Yeah, but I’m yours.” Alex said. 

Maggie sighed happily. “Yeah, you are.” She said, placing a kiss on Alex’s chest and then falling into slumber, feeling content and happy at having Alex back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Up next: Day 8: Titfucking!


	8. Day 8: Titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex’s upcoming rut makes her more jealous and possessive than normal, Maggie helps Alex deal with her feelings and also her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Summary sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.   
> **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Alex/Omega Maggie, Oral Sex, Blow Job/Deep Throating, Tif fucking, possessive Alpha, Jealous Alpha, a little bit of Dom/Sub, and fantasies. If I missed anything please let me know by leaving a comment below!**  
>  All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alex woke up from deep sleep, her heart pounding from a really intense dream. Breathing hard she threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom across the hall, to splash some water on her face. 

She barely remembered what the dream was, but it was dark... some memory of a past mission, she was fighting and there was blood on her hands. She took a breath, trying to calm down, her body feeling a little bit in overdrive and her fight or flight response was very much still raging. 

That wasn’t the only thing... There was a tent in her boxers and a huge wet spot, signaling that her body had no idea how to react either. Her cock ached and was dripping with precome. Intent on dealing with the only problem she could solve, she pulled down her boxers and looked around for the bottle of lotion that she knew her mother still kept in the guest bathroom. 

Feeling a sudden sense of deja vu from her teenage years after her presentation, she sat down on the toilet seat and took her cock in hand. Rubbing the lotion into her skin she began to glide her hand up and down. 

Based upon the pressure pounding at the base of her cock, Alex knew it wouldn’t take much to come and she was right. Feeling a wave of heat pulse down her spine, she bit her lip to keep from crying out and reached for some bath tissue with other just managing to catch the first spurt of come as she orgasmed hard. 

She sighed, and waited until she had finished ejaculating before getting up, throwing the tissue away in the toilet and flushing it behind her. She was in the process of washing her hands when a knock on the door made her jump. 

“Alex?” Maggie said, the Omega’s voice filled with concern. “You okay?” 

Alex sighed again, still feeling a little bit on edge and guilty although she wasn’t sure why. “Yeah, be right out.” She responded after a second. 

She heard Maggie’s footsteps pad back to the bedroom and after taking a second to dry her hands off she followed. 

Maggie was sitting up in bed, looking at her phone when Alex walked back in. The Alpha looked tired and there was something a bit haunted in her gaze that had Maggie worried. 

“Everything okay?” She asked softly once Alex was back into bed. The Omega returned her phone back to the bedside table and allowed Alex to pull her into her arms. 

Alex’s body was tense and Maggie could smell the faint traces of worry and fear clinging to her skin as well as the sharp scent of come and arousal. She resisted the urge to grin. Morning wood, mixed with a bad dream... that had been happening a lot lately. She wondered if it had anything to do with their upcoming heat cycle and Maggie’s new work partner, who just so happened to be a female Alpha too. An unmated one at that. Maggie knew that on the surface, Alex knew that she had nothing to fear, even though Monica was unmated, Maggie wasn’t and the mark on her neck proved that she was Alex’s and that they belonged to one another. But an Alpha nearing rut didn’t think so rationally, and she wondered if subconsciously Alex was jealous. 

Then she thought about the incident on the beach a few hours before, when another Alpha had approached Maggie asking for directions to the boat dock. Maggie being the helpful person she was, had stopped to talk to him and sure enough a few minutes later Alex had come out of the water, surfboard in hand to stand next to her, her brown eyes seemed to be as stormy as the sea as she wrapped her free hand around Maggie’s waist and stared at the other Alpha. The man quickly thanked her and left, but Maggie couldn’t help but be turned on by Alex’s display of dominance and possessiveness. 

“Bad Dream?” Maggie asked quietly, settling her head on Alex’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. 

Alex sighed. “Yeah, I don’t remember. Something about a mission and fighting and blood on my hands.” She paused and took a breath. “I hate those dreams, my body and mind feels confused.” 

Maggie slowly moved her hand from where it had been tucked beneath her on Alex’s belly and down towards her thighs. “Confused how?” She asked softly, gently rubbing her thumb, up and down Alex’s smooth skin. 

The Alpha took a breath, her chest rumbling a little with a low growl, although in warning or pleasure, Maggie wasn’t sure. She grinned, her Omega loving being able to tease her Alpha this way. 

“You know how.” Alex said, lifting her head to give her a look. 

Maggie just grinned. “They make you hard.... your Alpha gets excited by a fight and a challenge. There is nothing wrong with that.” 

“Maybe.” Alex sighed again. “I just don’t like them. Makes me feel itchy.” She scratched at her arm as if to prove her point. 

“When did all of this start?” Maggie asked, continuing her movements. 

Alex sighed, and laid her head back down. “I don’t know.” She said, in a tone that said that she knew exactly when they started. Maggie grinned. Now she was getting somewhere. 

“I think it’s been a few weeks.” Maggie’s hand moved up slightly during this motion, just barely brushing against her mate’s cock. Even with the slightest touch, the Alpha was hard almost instantaneously, her mate was that sensitive right now. Maggie licked her lips as she did it again, wondering how far she could go before Alex snapped and she pushed her mate into action. 

She was wet just thinking about it and she squeezed her legs together slightly trying to get a little bit of relief for herself too. 

Alex’s chest rumbled in another warning. And Alex looked back down at her. “What are you doing?” Her voice was a bit gruff, but held warmth. Alex wasn’t mad just curious. 

Maggie grinned, and abandoned her game, to move fully on top of Alex’s grabbing her wrists and pinning her down onto the bed as she leaned down to kiss her. 

“Trying to make you understand that your Alpha is jealous of Monica and that other Alpha we met on the beach. Your Alpha wants to fight, to breed and to claim. It make sense, since we are both so close to our cycle.” 

Alex sighed, her eyes darting away from Maggie’s knowing gaze. “I don’t want to be jealous... there is no reason to be jealous or possessive, I know that you love me and that you chose me. But...” She paused. “But I think you are right... my Alpha is taking exception to them being so close to you.” 

Maggie grinned, and bent down to take Alex’s lower lip between hers, biting it gently before letting go. “Maybe I want you to be possessive, maybe I want you to claim me, and to breed me, and to fight over me.” 

Alex’s eyes quickly darted back to hers, her pupils wide with both lust and confusion. “You actually want me to fight someone over you?” 

Maggie sighed and shook her head, suddenly feeling a little shy and at a loss for words. She wasn’t explaining herself well at all. 

“No, not for real, but.... Ugh, I’m not explaining this clearly.” She sighed and moved to turn away, but Alex grabbed her wrists in her hands and held her there, looking at her for a long moment. 

“Maybe not, but I think I get it. You and your Omega both, like the idea of me fighting over you, of showing off that you belong to me and me alone... is that right?” She leaned closer, her eyes going a bit red as her Alpha took her over. Maggie shivered suddenly feeling a wave of heat go down her spine at the sudden change in the room. 

Alex’s voice was a low growl, and she tightened her grip on Maggie’s wrists for a second as she said. “You want me to claim you, to use you for my pleasure and mark you, so that when you go back to work or back to the beach tomorrow, any Alpha with a nose can smell me on you, showing that your Alpha is superior to them in every way, and that your Omega knows how to please her Alpha. Isn’t that right?” 

Maggie nodded, and she almost whimpered as Alex let go of her wrists, and then gently took her hands in hers, looking her right in the eye. “Color, Mags.... I don’t want to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“Green, Alex... Please.” She took a breath, and spoke softly as if confessing a secret. “I need this.... I need you.” 

Alex smiled gently at her, and cupped her cheek gently. “I’m yours, always. Please use the safeword or our colors if this gets to be too much, and I’ll stop, because after this moment, I might not be that gentle.” 

Maggie understood. “I’m green, I’m down for whatever you desire, my love. I’m with you.” 

Alex nodded and kissed her softly for a long moment then pulled away. She took a breath and then roughly turned them over so that she was on top. “I think you need to earn it first, show me that you are an Omega worthy of claiming and maybe I’ll reward you with my come.” 

Maggie whimpered as she realized that she was practically dripping down her thighs at this, she was so turned on. “How...How do you want me?” She asked sweetly, looking up at Alex with innocent eyes. 

Alex lifted up her body enough to rid herself of her confining boxers and took her cock in hand. Maggie licked her lips at the sight of it, her Alpha was long and thick and she loved every inch of it. Alex was a spectacular lover, and Maggie eagerly awaited whatever the Alpha had in mind. 

Still stroking herself, she shifted upwards until the broad thick head rubbed against Maggie’s cheek. “I want your mouth, Omega. Show me how good you can take it and prove to me just how much you want me to claim you.” 

Maggie grinned, making eye contact with Alex as she reached up her hand and gently replaced Alex’s hand with hers. Stroking her once, twice with her hand before placing a kiss at the leaking tip. The rich flavor of Alex’s pre come made her want more, and Maggie’s tongue licked at the spot, homing to coax out more. 

Alex’s hands went to her head, nestling into her hair, but even in their play, Alex never pulled her head or forced her head forward to take more of her in, knowing that it was a huge turn off for her. Maggie smiled, loving how even when during rough sex like this, Alex always knew her boundaries and respected them just as she did the same for the Alpha. It was part of loving each other and it made Maggie feel safe, even during these times when she begged to be used for her Alpha’s pleasure. 

Maggie using her lips and hands in tandem, slowly inch by inch worked Alex’s cock into her mouth, taking more in then stopping to take a breath and then a little more in, until she had taken the whole thing in her mouth and down her throat. Alex moaned, resisting the urge to buck her hips and thrust, trying to remember to be gentle even when her Alpha was practically begging to thrust hard and deep down her Omega’s throat, making her take it, until she was coming hard down her throat. 

Maggie pulled back taking a deep breath in and smiling up at her mate. Her hands moved around to Alex’s ass, squeezing the firm muscular flesh gently before giving her a light smack. “You feel tense, Alex... what do you want? No, what do you need, Alpha?” 

Alex gulped. “I need to thrust... Can I do that? I’ll try to be gentle.” Knowing that even though she said that she might not be, there was no way that she wouldn’t be. Her main function in life was to protect her mate and to love her, even in times like this, not to hurt her in any way. 

Maggie just kissed her cock softly, running her tongue along the throbbing vein. “I can take it, Alex... I promise I will let you know when I need to stop. Please, I need you to be a little bit more rough, if you can.” 

Alex took a breath and let it out slowly and nodded her head.Maggie smiled in agreement and then took Alex in her mouth once more, taking her all the way to the hilt, and this time Alex began to thrust, slowly at first but then growing faster and deeper as her Alpha wanted more of the pleasure able sensation of being deep in her Omega’s throat. 

“Fuck, Maggie... feels so good.” She felt a squeeze at her thigh and looked down to see if Maggie was gesturing for her to pull back. But instead Maggie was encouraging her to continue, and that was enough to let her relax and let go. It only took a few more thrusts, it felt so good that she couldn’t hold back and with a cry, she came down Maggie’s throat, her cock erupting with spurt after spurt of come. And like a good Omega, her mate swallowed it all, only a little managed to escape as when Alex pulled back some splashed against her lip and Maggie quickly raised a thumb to the side of her mouth and wiped it off. She sucked her thumb into her mouth, enjoying the taste and flavor of her mate’s desire, before taking a deep breath in and collapsing her head on to the pillow with a sigh. 

“So good Maggie thank you, what a good Omega you are, taking me like that, you deserve a reward.” Alex said, moving to lay down next to her. She took Maggie into her arms and they rested for a moment. Alex’s hand moved down to circle Maggie’s clit and soon she felt Maggie come in her arms. Her mate shook, crying out in pleasure as she came against Alex’s hand. 

“Fuck.” She said, smiling. 

Alex just grinned. It was then that Maggie realized that Alex was still hard against her thigh, and she reached a hand over to cup her gently. “Your Alpha wants more it seems.” She commented. 

Alex grunted. “I um...” She coughed slightly, feeling a little bit embarrassed by her sudden desire.”Can I fuck your breasts, and come all over them?” 

Maggie’s eyes widened in delight and she shivered with desire. She nodded, not trusting her voice to give away just how much that sentence turned her on. 

“Verbal consent, Maggie please.” 

“Green.” Maggie said, practically grabbing Alex’s cock and guiding her mate into the perfect position. Then grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, she licked her lips as she poured a small dollop of lube down between her breasts and squeezed them together, creating a tight slick tunnel for Alex to begin to thrust through. 

After the second thrust, Alex’s head rolled back slightly, her eyes closing at the Heavenly sensation.She didn’t ask for this position often which was a shame because Maggie really enjoyed this, but she figured that she might as well make the most of it while it lasted. 

Thrusting hard she grabbed a hold of Maggie’s shoulderS, squeezing them gently. Every time that broad weeping head came closer, Maggie placed a lick onto the firm shaft and gave it a quick suck before letting go. 

They continued like that for a while, Alex groaned and pulled back quickly, a spray of come, emerging from her cock and landing all over Maggie’s neck, chest and breasts. 

“Fuck, Maggie!” She cried out as she came hard and all over her mate. Maggie came too, at the feeling of Alex coming all over her, the Alpha claiming her as her own. She sighed at their combined smell, the smell of home. 

Alex sighed and collapsed down next to her looking tired and a bit worn out. 

“Feel good, babe?” Maggie asked, rolling over once more to rest her head back against Alex’s chest, Grateful to have an Alpha and a mate who was willing to explore and experiment with her. 

“Thank you, that felt good.” She said, taking Maggie’s hand in hers. 

“Yes it did.” Alex admired quietly. She still wasn’t fully comfortable expression herself in that way, but Maggie made it easy sometimes to tap into that kind of dark part of her personality, of her Alpha, and knowing when it was too much, either for her or for them.Quietly she got up and got something to clean Maggie up with, did so and then laid back down beside her and yawned. 

“Tired?” Maggie asked., her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah, I think I can sleep now, and not dream… for now at least.” 

“Good, glad I could wear you out.” Maggie said, teasingly, her eyes closing as she snuggled deeper into Alex’s side. Another moment of silence and then Maggie spoke once more. 

“Babe?” Maggie asked softly. 

“Yeah? Alex replied. 

“Please don’t be afraid to ask what you need. Your needs are important too.” 

Alex just smiled. “I will, babe. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Was the last thing Maggie and Alex were aware of, as sleep over took them, the glow of the moon bathing them in white through the window as the stars over head twinkled with love and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 9: Knotting!   
> Day 9 will be a continuation of Day 35: Stakeout from Kinktober 2018 which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310792/chapters/58114096


	9. Day 9:Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Day 35: Stakeout of Kinktober 2018. (See chapter notes for link.) 
> 
> After Maggie helped Alex with her problem and Henderson gave them all permission to leave, Alex takes Maggie back to her apartment where the indulge themselves in their cycles and began to explore the bond that is growing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Alex/Omega Maggie, Heat/Rut cycles, knotting, nesting, safe sex practices and marking. If I missed anything please let me know by leaving a comment below.** All mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> This chapter takes place directly after the events of Day 35: Stakeout from Kinktober 2018, which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310792/chapters/58114096
> 
> This chapter can standalone, but it makes the most sense if you read the other one first.

Hand in hand they walked up the stairs to Alex’s apartment. Maggie’s heart was pounding wildly in her chest, both eager and a little bit nervous to be doing this. It had been a long time since she had been in a relationship with an Alpha, or any one for that matter for a few years, and she was just a bit worried that she was going to mess it up somehow. 

Alex was different, she told herself. It wasn’t like she was going on a one night stand with some strange Alpha she just met. Alex was no stranger and Maggie had been aware of her feelings towards her pretty much since the beginning. She had known the taller Alpha since they had been paired up on another case for the DEO several years ago, and talked a lot outside of work, and played pool after work at least once a week. 

She liked Alpha especially since Alex tended to avoid the typical Alpha bullshit and stood up to jerk faces the way that Alex had stood up to Henderson and the rest of their team on her behalf. That’s just who Alex was, and Maggie thought she was adorable. 

She let out a soft growl, thinking about making Alex come in the car and the feel of that glorious cock in her mouth and hands, made her shiver. She was wet, she had been since she had first smelled that Alex was in rut, and although she had come just by watching the Alpha come undone because of her, she was eager to feel Alex deep inside her. 

Maggie put her hand in the back pocket of Alex’s jeans, giving her ass a squeeze, needing to touch her in some way. She grinned when she saw that she was making the Alpha stumble with her keys. She smiled, Alex was so easy to tease. 

“Hurry up, Alex.” She said, coyly. 

Alex chuckled and shook her head. “I’m trying but someone keeps distracting me.” The Alpha turned to place a kiss on her cheek before going back to try and fix her keys so she could get at the right one. 

Maggie could tell by the bulge in her jeans that Alex was ready to go again, and she wondered if they would even make it to the bed before devouring one another. She wasn’t opposed to the idea, as long as Alex made her come, and knotted her, helping relieve some of the pressure of her heat. Then pancakes, Alex had promised her pancakes and god that sounded good too. 

Alex finally got the door open and they stumbled inside. The air in Alex’s apartment was a little stale after seven days of disuse, but Maggie could sense her scent strongly in here otherwise and it made her feel at home. 

She looked around at the spartan furniture, and the clean white walls almost bare of adornment save for a few photographs. This wasn’t a place where Alex spent much time other than sleeping and eating she supposed, but that didn’t matter right now. 

“Bed, then pancakes?” Alex asked with a hint of nerves. “I know I promised you pancakes, but I... I need you again, and by your scent you need me too.” 

Maggie smiled and pulled the other woman in for a hug, nuzzling her mouth and chin against Alex’s chest. “I do... so much.” She inhaled Alex’s scent again wondering how she could have lived without it filling her lungs. She felt hot, so hot and her insides seemed to burn with desire. Now that she was feeling safe in a place of away from the arid stench of those other Alphas, her Omega felt free to truly give in to her heat and she could imagine nothing more than making a nest and presenting for her Alpha, and waiting for said Alpha to fill her with her seed and her pups. 

She shook her head, trying to regain her faculties for one moment to ask the Alpha how she wanted to do this and what her boundaries were. 

“I like you Alex, and I think we might have something special growing here between us. My Omega wants you badly, but I don’t want to do or say something that we are going to regret later. I’m clean... I’m on birth control but if you would feel more comfortable using a condom right now, I’ll understand. My Omega will get over it, I promise.” For a long moment she pictured the Alpha deep inside, bottoming out and filling her with her come, and placing a mating bite on her neck. It was too soon for that she knew, but a part of her longed for it anyway. Maggie sighed, and waited for Alex’s answer. 

“I um... I’m clean too. And I can wear a condom... just to be safe.” The Alpha blushed and Maggie smiled. Alex shifted her hands nervously. “I um... it's been a while, sorry. I’ve never been very good at this.” She looked away, and Maggie gently kissed the underside of her chin. 

“I think you are.” She took her hand and led her to the bed, in the studio apartment, and climbed the three stairs leading to the soft looking, large king size bed. 

They stood there for a moment, just kind of staring at each other. Alex had an adorably goofy shy smile on her face and Maggie decided then and there that it was her favorite of the Alpha’s various looks. All of sudden, Alex startled a little bit. 

“Um here.” She moved over to the closet hidden near the bathroom, and pulled out every pillow and blanket that she had. She brought them back to the bed and set them down. Maggie grinned in delight and immediately set about setting up her nest. Alex excused herself for a moment, disappearing back into the bathroom, then reappeared a few seconds later with a roll of condoms and a tube of lube. 

Maggie chuckled upon seeing the bottle.”We won’t need that trust me.” 

Alex blushed again, but set it down on the bedside table just in case. Maggie put the last pillow into place and feeling that her Omega was satisfied, began to undress. 

Alex hovered nervously by the side of the bed, obviously wanting to join her, but didn’t, wanting to wait until she had permission to. Maggie loved how considerate she was, and she appreciated it, but she got the sense that there was more to it than that. Sometimes it felt less like consideration and more like caution. She had felt that from Alex before in the car, and again she wondered who had hurt Alex to make her so afraid. 

She resisted the urge to growl, knowing that Alex would take it that she was growling at her, and instead grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into the bed and into the nest. 

Maggie curled her body around the Alpha’s, settling on top of her and sighing happily. She bent down and kissed Alex softly, feeling Alex’s cock trapped between them smearing precome on her belly. Alex moaned softly into their kiss, and Maggie smiled. She reached down a hand in between them and began to caress Alex’s hard flesh with her fingers, before moving up slightly, intent on having Alex enter her. 

“Wait, condom.” Alex said, quietly. Maggie nodded and let go so that Alex could shuffle and grab them off the nightstand. The Alpha grabbed a package and opened it, but before she could roll it on, Maggie took it from her gently. 

“Let me?” 

Alex nodded, watching, heart pounding with desire as the Omega rolled the condom down her cock. Then Maggie moved again, positioning Alex’s cock at her entrance and slowly sinking down. The stretch was delicious just like she thought it would be. Alex’s cock was thick and long and every inch felt like heaven. Her eyes drifted to Alex as she continued to slowly sink down and smiled when she realized that Alex was holding her breath. 

She bent down closer, pausing to kiss her softly. “Breathe, babe.” 

Alex took a breath, then sighed. “Can’t... feels too good.” Her hands moved to cup Maggie’s hips, her thumbs rubbing across the soft skin. “You feel so good inside, so warm and tight.” Alex growled softly and felt Maggie melt against her at the sound, going limp as her Omega instinctively submitted to her. Unable to wait anymore or to go slow, Alex pulled out and flipped them over, and once Maggie was in the right position, thrust herself inside. 

Maggie let out a groan, her head falling in between her arms as she moved her upper body lower, trying to get the Alpha to thrust in as deep as possible. It felt so good, words could barely describe how she felt at that moment. It was like all of her dreams came true, and her Omega wanted to shout to the heavens that she had found her perfect mate. But instead Maggie settled for closing her eyes and smiling, as she felt her orgasm build low and deep in her belly. 

At the same time, Alex felt her Alpha take over, overcome by a deep instinctual need to take and claim. She kept up her thrusts feeling herself well on the way to orgasm. It felt too good, being inside Maggie and she knew that she never wanted to leave. She wanted to experience this feeling forever of being one with the Omega, her mate. She growled again, her mouth watering as she bent down, her lips seeking the back of Maggie’s check. She licked and sucked at a spot, forcing herself to remember not to bite down that it was too soon. Her Alpha wasn’t pleased, but the mark that she left as she pulled back was enough to temporarily sate those urges. 

They both groaned when Alex’s knot popped at the base of her cock and began to expand. Alex grunted, thrusting harder and faster trying to work it inside. Her fingers moved down to circle the Omega’s clit, wanting her to orgasm first to make it easy to fit inside. 

It took only a few strokes and Maggie was coming hard. Her walls contracted, milking Alex’s cock, massaging it, and Alex had to close her eyes and force herself not to stop thrusting and not to come yet. She continued using the contractions from Maggie’s orgasm to her advantage and soon with one final might thrust, it popped inside, sealing them together as Alex came with a groan, spilling her seed inside the condom. 

Hearing Alex come, triggered another orgasm for the Omega and she cried out a second time. Despite her pleasure, she was a bit sad that the Alpha hadn’t come inside of her, but she reminded herself that they had time. This was only the beginning. 

Alex sighed and collapsed softly onto Maggie, careful not to put all of her weight onto her. They were tied and although her Alpha was upset that she hadn’t come inside the Omega, she was satisfied and she could tell by the boneless way Maggie was slumped underneath of her that she was too. 

Quietly she placed a few kisses on her back and then gave one final lick to the mark that she had made on her neck. 

“Feels good.” Maggie said, quietly. She felt a sudden flush of heat and realized that the Alpha was blushing again. She chuckled. “How can you do that?” 

“Do what?” Alex replied confused. 

“Fuck me into oblivion and then be all shy about it. You are a walking conundrum.” 

Alex pulled back slightly, and Maggie wished that she could take it back or at least be able to look at her. “It’s not a bad thing.” She added quickly. “I like that about you, knowing that it would take me a lifetime to figure you out.” 

Alex wanted to smile at the hint that maybe Maggie was picturing more too, picturing a future together, but she couldn’t. She knew that the Omega probably didn’t mean it in the way that it sounded but she felt hurt. All her life she had struggled to fit in, never being able to do so. She was always a disappointment to everyone, of course she would be to Maggie too. 

She was embarrassed to suddenly realize that she was crying and she hurriedly wiped her tears away. “I’m just me.” She finally said, softly. 

Normally it took 30 minutes at the most for her knot to go down, but this time it only took 15. Alex softly placed another kiss onto the Omega’s back and then pulled out. She removed the condom, tied it up and dropped it into the trash can on the side of the bed, before curling up knees to her chest. 

Maggie could feel the hurt and the fear radiating from her in waves, the arid stench burning her nose. She made a soothing sound in her throat and gently leaned over to put her arm around the Alpha, ready to back off if Alex wanted her to. But Alex accepted the hug and leaned into her, Maggie’s heart broke to see the remnant of tears in Alex’s eyes. 

“Who hurt you babe? Please talk to me.” Maggie asked softly. 

“No one... everyone... I don’t know. I’m just too sensitive I guess.” Alex shrugged. Maggie resisted the urge to growl at the non answer. It sounded too much like a parrot answer, one that Alex had heard many times over and just accepted as the truth. She wanted to find the person or persons who had dared to make this beautiful specimen of a human being and an Alpha doubt herself like this and tear out their throat with her bare hands. 

“I don’t think that’s true. I think you feel things deeply and in our line of work that isn’t always a bad thing. Your love for people, and for your job and your family is one of the things I like most about you. So what if you are shy... I think it’s cute.” 

Alex didn’t quite believe her but for at least the moment she allowed herself to believe that was true. She turned and kissed her softly. ‘Thank you... I think you are pretty cute too.” 

Maggie’s hand gently moved up to grab her chin. “I mean it.... I think you are perfect just the way you are, alright?” Her brown eyes looked into Alex’s showing her the truth behind her words. Alex nodded slowly and then as if sensing that looking at her was too much for the Alpha she let go gently and kissed her cheek instead. 

They rested together for a while, in each other’s arms, until Maggie’s stomach growled. They laughed. 

“I did promise you pancakes... we should probably eat before things heat up again.” Alex said softly. 

“We should.” Maggie agreed and allowed Alex to pull her up, but before the Alpha could lead her to the kitchen, Maggie gently squeezed her hand and looked at her once more. “Hey.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m glad I’m here with you... I’m glad we are doing this. I really like you Alex... I don’t think you understand how much.” Maggie said. 

Alex gently cupped her cheek with her hand then moved back to play with her hair. “I’m happy too. I’ve crushed on you for a while, but I never thought...” Her voice died away. And she cleared her throat. “I really like you too Maggie. I’m excited to see where this leads.” 

Maggie just grinned and darted forward to kiss her, slipping her tongue into her mouth before pulling back. “Pancakes,then back here, and then a date.” 

Alex just shook her head. “Deal.” She said before leading Maggie into the kitchen and began the search for stuff to make pancakes, eager to feed her Omega before the next wave of their cycles hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 10: Aphrodisiacs!


	10. Day 10: Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie share a quiet spontaneous evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: Real World Dynamics, Talk of Aphrodisiacs, Oral Sex, Fingering and Bathroom Sex. If I missed anything please let me know in a comment below!**
> 
> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Hey babe? Did you know that that coffee or at least the smell of coffee is an Aphrodisiac?” Maggie called out from the bedroom while Alex was finishing up her nightly routine in the bathroom. Alex laughed, spitting out her toothpaste and calling back. 

“Makes sense, I know just smelling it in the morning or after a long day is enough to bring me pleasure.” She heard Maggie laugh, and then soft footsteps as her wife moved to stand inside the bathroom door. 

“Same.” Maggie replied, then she grinned, her eyes taking in Alex’s mostly naked towel clad form. “Well, hello there pretty lady.” She was rewarded with a blush and she blew Alex a kiss, the blush growing deeper. 

Maggie stepped closer, moving behind her wife and wrapping her arms around her waist. “You know what else turns me on just by smelling it?” 

“What?” Alex asked, making eye contact with her in the mirror. 

“You... god you smell good.” Maggie sniffed her neck, kissing away a few stray water droplets that still were on Alex’s skin from the shower. “The smell of your shampoo, your body wash, and even better just your natural smell, turns me on like nothing else can.” 

Alex let out a moan and put her hands on the counter leaning slightly, catching herself before she could fall, as her legs suddenly felt a bit weak. All of the blood in her body seemed to rush southward, feeling heat low in her belly. 

“Maggie.” She whispered softly, as her wife continued to kiss her neck, her hands moving from around Alex’s belly to her hips and then down still. Those beautiful and dexterous fingers found their way under the towel, teasing her thighs with the barest of touches. 

“You feel good too.” Maggie added. “I love the softness of your skin and the way you melt when I touch you. It’s so perfect, to feel you are so responsive. Such a turn on, and it makes me feel so proud.” She felt Alex shift slightly, opening her legs to grant her better access to touch her. She took the hint, and moved up to caress her center, softly and slowly. 

Alex let out a soft sigh, her body melting back into Maggie’s. She felt Maggie’s free hand come up and grip her waist, holding her up and steady. It felt good, feeling Maggie’s touch exploring every part of her, before settling a fingertip against her clit, moving softly and slowly with small circles. 

“So good.” Maggie said, moving her lips up from the base of her neck to her ear. “So wet for me.” She loved how responsive Alex was. She swore that the Agent could go from zero to sixty in a heartbeat. “Sexy.” 

“Only for you.” Alex replied, turning her head to kiss Maggie fully. She opened her mouth, her tongue playing with Maggie’s as her wife continued her movements on her clit with her thumb and slowly entered her with two fingers. Alex moaned, her eyes closing. 

“Fuck, Maggie.” Alex cried out. Maggie just grinned. 

“Do you like that?” Alex nodded, and Maggie practically purred in her ear. “Me too. I love being inside of you.” She began to slowly thrust, gradually picking up speed, and put her hips into her thrusts for leverage. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to come, she let out a quiet sigh as her body shook. Maggie gently pulled out and wrapped her into a big hug, before licking her fingers tasting Alex’s desire. When her fingers were clean, she gently removed Alex’s towel, before grabbing her hand and leading her the hand and leading her back to their bedroom. They laid down together and Maggie lay facing Alex, relaxing into her. 

Alex just sighed and tucked Maggie’s chin beneath her chest. She kissed the top of her head. “That was... wow.” 

Maggie grinned. “Glad I could help.” 

Alex ran her hands down Maggie’s sides, tickling her belly and then her ribs. 

Maggie squirmed away saying, ”No tickles.” 

“Oops sorry.” Alex replied, not wanting to hurt her or cause discomfort, the softly. She stopped her movements and was silent for a while until she said. “Do you want to know what turns me on?” 

Maggie nodded. 

“You, for the same reasons.” Alex said. “But my favorite is your taste... I can’t get enough of it.” She kissed Maggie’s mouth once more, dipping her tongue into her mouth, before pulling away and kissing her way down Maggie’s body. 

“Is this okay?” Alex asked, pausing to look up at her. 

Maggie nodded, and after finding a comfortable spot, Alex ducked her head and bit her lip, before sticking out her tongue and began to lick and suck at Maggie’s center. She too was wet and Alex couldn’t get enough of her. She pulled back a few minutes later to catch a breath and said, “The taste of you turns me on, like precious honey... so sweet.” She went back to it, and worked Maggie up through one orgasm and then another. Later when Alex had finished making Maggie come, they cuddled up together one last time. 

There was a long moment of silence and Maggie thought that Alex was asleep, but then a soft voice asked in the darkness. “Where did you read that info about coffee?” Alex asked curiously. 

“Google.” Maggie didn’t have to be looking at her to know that Alex’s eyebrows were raised in question and amusement. “I was doing research.” 

“What kind of research?” Alex asked. 

Maggie just laughed. “That is for me to know and for you to find out, and let’s say that you won’t be disappointed, and involves a date with you, me, a blindfold, finger foods, and a bottle of honey.” 

Alex just grinned and wrapped her arms tighter around Maggie’s body. “That sounds interesting. I’m sure I could never be disappointed by anything we do together.” Alex stole one more kiss and sighed happily. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied as she settled down on beside her wife and fell into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 11: Licking! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or commented so far! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and to give feedback. Getting those comment and kudos emails really make my day! :)


	11. Day 11: Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a day out near the lake, Alex get a little sunburned and Maggie helps take care of her. Alex returns the favor and they spend an quiet and loving evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: Real World Dynamics, Fingering, Shower Sex, and a little bit of Hurt/Comfort. Takes place after season two and goes adjacent from there.** All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex sat on the edge of the pier, her feet dangling in the water, fishing pole in her hand. Maggie was laying on a towel behind her, catching some rays. It was a quiet summer afternoon and they were on vacation, spending two glorious weeks staying in a cabin on a lake in the middle of Nebraska, doing nothing but relaxing. Maggie sighed happily and rolled over onto her belly, closing her eyes once more, feeling sleepy after a day spent swimming, walking along the lakeshore and fishing. Well, Alex was fishing, Maggie was giving her moral support. The little eyes gave her nightmares. 

The sound of Alex getting up made her open her eyes and she smiled as Alex passed her by on the way to their cooler. Her wife grabbed two beers and brought them back, wordlessly putting one down near Maggie’s hand and returning to her seat. 

“Thank you.” Maggie said, sitting up and smiling at her wife. 

“You’re welcome.” Alex said, opening the can and taking a sip before setting the can down and stretching. Maggie noticed that her shoulders and cheeks were a little red and wordlessly got up and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen from her bag and moved closer. 

She put a dollop of the liquid almost gel like substance on her hands and began to rub it into Alex’s shoulders. “You’re a little red, babe.” 

Alex turned her head slightly to look at her. “Thank you, I forgot.” She said softly. She sighed, as she too felt a bit tired. “Ready to go back soon? I’m getting sleepy...” Her stomach growled interrupting her. She blushed. “And hungry I guess.” 

“Sure, let me back up the stuff.” Maggie replied, finishing up with Alex’s shoulders and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. She got up and started gathering their things while Alex put away her fishing pole and her bait and gathered up the tackle box. Then once Maggie was ready she grabbed the cooler and they began the walk back to their cabin. 

Later that evening after a dinner of hot dogs, potato salad, baked beans and chips, they sat in the small living room of the cabin, a fire going in the cool evening. They were curled up on the couch, arms around each other kissing softly. 

Alex’s hands moved lightly up and down Maggie’s back, touching her gently as their kissing grew a little heated. Maggie’s hands moved to curl around her neck but Alex pulled back with a wince and a hiss. “Ouch.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Sunburn?” 

Alex sighed, reluctant to admit it. “Yeah.” Maggie just kissed her softly and then stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom. 

“Let’s take a cool shower and then I’ve got some stuff I can put on it for you, take away the sting?” 

Alex sighed, tangling their fingers together as they walked towards the bathroom. “You are too good to me, baby.” She said softly, knowing that Maggie could have berated her for not remembering to use and keep applying the sunscreen, but instead here she was taking care of her. 

“Never... I love you. Besides it’s my honor and my privilege as your wife to take care of you, even when you do stupid things like forgetting to reapply your sunscreen.” She teased, and Alex just rolled her eyes and kissed her head. She stood still in the tiny bathroom, allowing Maggie to help her remove her shirt and her sweatpants and then bent down to return the favor. 

They had discovered from prior exploration that the cabin shower was just big enough to fit them both. They climbed in and Maggie turned on the water, keeping at a cooler temperature than they usually did. They both like scalding hot showers, but this time the water was just warm. Alex made another hissing sound as the water hit her back and her shoulders but then relaxed as the water helped soak up some of the sting. 

“Feel better?” Maggie asked, grabbing a washcloth and their soap. She ran the wash cloth gently over Alex’s skin. 

Alex nodded.” Yeah, it does. Thank you. That does too.” Maggie just smiled and washed Alex’s body for her and then allowed Alex to do the same to her. They traded gentle touches and loving kisses feeling the heat build between them once more. Alex couldn’t help but look down at her wife, and admire her beautiful body. 

Maggie’s skin was so soft and she watched her shiver as she traced a pattern with her finger tips from the back of her neck and down her spine. Then she followed it with her lips, tracing her skin with her tongue as much as she could reach without having to bend down unable to so effectively in the small shower. She licked water droplets off of Maggie’s skin and felt the other woman lean back against her for a second before turning to kiss her. 

“Can I touch you?” Alex asked softly. 

“Yes, please. I love it when you touch me.” Maggie replied, grabbing Alex’s hand and bringing it down to her center. They both sighed as Alex’s fingers found wetness that was not caused by water and dipped lower to circle her clit. Maggie let out a little moan. “Feels good babe.” 

“Think you can come like this?” Alex asked, reaching up with her other hand to gently squeeze Maggie’s breast, teasing her nipple with her fingers. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, don’t stop.” 

Alex just grinned and kissed at her neck again. “Don’t worry I won’t. I love it when you come for me. So responsive, so sexy.” 

She continued her movements until Maggie came against her fingers, her soft cry of pleasure echoing in the shower. Alex held her gently, the water cascading down over both of them. Maggie turned in her embrace and pulled her head down for a kiss. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Alex replied with a sigh of happiness and contentment. 

Maggie turned off the water and got out of the shower first. She grabbed two towels, wrapped one around her waist and then held the other open for Alex to step into. She carefully rubbed the towel over her skin, drying her off gently, placing kisses across her skin as she did so. 

Then once they were both dry, she took both of Alex’s hands in hers and led her towards their bedroom and the bed. She motioned for Alex to sit on the side of it and then went to her suitcase and pulled out a bottle of Aloe Vera gel. Then Maggie got up on the bed behind her and put some of the gel onto her hands and just like earlier in the day, began to rub the gel into Alex’s shoulders. 

Alex sighed in contentment once more. Then she giggled as Maggie kissed her neck and then teasingly surprised her by licking her ear. 

“Ew gross!” She said, wiggling away from Maggie’s tongue. Maggie just giggled and they looked at each other for a long moment before kissing each other. 

Maggie pulled away and finished applying the gel before getting up and washing her hands in the bathroom before returning. Alex was in bed, laying carefully on her stomach not wanting to stain the sheets. 

Maggie slid in behind her and gently touched her back before turning out the light. 

“Good night baby.” She said softly, reaching out for Alex’s hand and tangling their fingers together. 

“Good night, my love. Sweet dreams.” Alex said softly, closing her eyes. 

Maggie smiled and laid her head back against the pillow and soon the room was quiet save for Alex’s soft snores and they fell into peaceful slumber, still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 12: Drunken Sex!


	12. Day 12: Drunken Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a fun night out with Kara and has a little bit too much to drink. Maggie takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Alex/ Omega Maggie, Pregnant Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Job, Surprise Erections, Coming on Tits. This is more sleepy sex than drunk sex, but Alex did drink a lot before hand. Also you should always make sure that your partner is able to consent fully to any sexual activity while asleep or intoxicated or don’t do it!** If I missed anything let me know by leaving a comment below! All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie was sitting up on the couch reading, when Alex and Kara came in the door. Kara had her arm around her sister and was helping her inside. For a second, Maggie panicked wondering what had happened to her mate, but then she realized that Alex was drunk and not hurt. She smiled a little, and relaxed when she realized that both Alphas were smiling and laughing. 

Kara placed a kiss on her sister’s cheek and gave Maggie a wink. “Get some rest, Sis. See you tomorrow.” 

Alex just gave her sister a thumbs up and plopped down on the couch next to her mate. Maggie gently ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and then gently pulled her head down into her lap. She smiled, when she heard the Alpha start to purr in contentment. 

“You okay, babe?” Maggie asked, still continuing to play with her hair. 

“I’m peachy.” Alex said, a slight slur to her words. “How about you?” Alex rolled over so she could look up into Maggie’s eyes. “Baby giving you trouble?” 

Maggie just smiled. “Not anymore, I think she’s been sleeping since that bout of hiccups she had just before you left. She’s been quiet all night.” 

Alex gently placed a kiss against Maggie’s baby bump, which was just inches away from her face and then looked back at her mate. 

“I’m so happy.” Alex said, giving Maggie that goofy grin that she adored. 

“Me too.” Maggie replied. They sat in silence for a long moment, then Maggie gently patted Alex’s shoulder signaling that she wanted up. 

Alex sat up slowly and leaned back against the couch cushions, as she watched Maggie get up and move around the kitchen. Maggie came back a few moments later, with a glass of water and some crackers. 

“Eat and drink this, love, and then bedtime. I’m tired.” She said, handing them to Alex. 

“Okay, love.” Alex said, taking a few moments to drink the glass of water and eat the crackers. Then she followed Maggie up the three stairs and sat down on the bed to get undressed. She fumbled a bit and Maggie giving her loving smile helped her. She gently removed Alex’s shirt, and her bra, followed by her jeans and her boxers. 

Then she got undressed herself and climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around Alex’s body with a sigh. Her belly was against Alex's hip, and while it wasn’t the most comfortable position for her back, and she would move in a moment, she relished the feeling of the Alpha’s body against her own. 

“I love you, Alex... get some rest okay?” 

Alex just gave her a sleepy drunk smile, and nuzzled her cheek with her own. “I love you too.” Then the Alpha put her hand on Maggie’s belly and was asleep after a few minutes. Listening to the sound of gentle snores, Maggie soon followed. 

Maggie managed to sleep for about an hour or so, before she was woken up by the urge to pee. Getting up and untangling herself from the Alpha’s embrace she moved swiftly to the bathroom. When she got back, her mate laying stomach down, spread eagle across the whole bed, blankets were on the floor, and she was currently drooling on her pillow. 

Maggie shook her head and gently reached out to push her over. “Move baby.” She said, but Alex didn’t respond. 

Maggie sighed and tried again, this time pushing a little bit harder. Alex’s head moved and sleepy half lidded eyes looked at her. 

“Move baby... you took up the whole bed.” 

Alex looked down at where she was and then back up at her mate. “Oh.” She said, her voice filled with sleep. She rolled over onto her back, and Maggie’s eyebrow rose in both surprise and delight when she saw the Alpha’s erection. Alex looked down at it too as if realizing it for the first time and stared at it for a long moment. “Oh.” She said, with a slightly different inflection. 

Maggie grinned and sat down on the bed to face her. “Good dream?” 

Alex just shrugged, and rubbed at her eyes with her hand, looking a bit more awake than she had been before. “I’m not sure... I don’t remember.” 

Maggie leaned closer and kissed her softly, while subtle trying to figure out Alex’s mental status. Alex seemed more than sober now, just sleepy and Maggie felt comfortable with initiating sex. She would never do it if she knew that her mate was impaired in any way. “It doesn’t matter, I was just teasing.” She reached down with a finger tip and lightly ran it up and down Alex’s length. She felt the Alpha shiver at her touch. “You want a hand with that?” 

Alex looked up at her, her brown eyes now clear of everything but lust. “I thought you were tired? You know you need your rest babe.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother-hen of a mate. “I’m fine... your daughter woke me anyway.” She paused her eyes twinkling with mischief. “Besides you know you don’t last long when you get sleep/drunk erections, you usually come pretty quickly.” 

Alex’s eyes narrowed, her Alpha sensing a bit of a challenge. “I can’t tell if that was a compliment or an insult, Omega.” 

Maggie just laughed and kissed her again, pulling back to nip lightly at her nose. “Just calling it like I see it, Alpha.” 

Alex growled, although there was no bite to it, and Maggie grinned knowing that her mate was up to being playful. Alex gently guided her onto her back and leaned over her. 

“I’ll show you.” She said with a grin, bending down to kiss her. Maggie allowed the Alpha to kiss her, but once Alex was fully invested in the kiss, she turned the tables and gently rolled them over so that she was on top. 

“Nope, I’ll show you.” She grinned as she slowly kissed her way from Alex’s lips, down to her chest, spending a few moments teasing her nipples with her tongue and then down those glorious abs. Alex’s hand moved to rest on her back before she could reach Alex’s cock. 

“Are you doing okay?” Alex asked, knowing that Maggie had been having an achy back lately, and she didn’t want her mate to hurt herself. 

“I’m good honest. That’s why I changed our position, laying like we were hurt a little.” She smiled down at the Alpha, knowing that asking her mate not to be concerned was like asking the sky not to be blue. It was just impossible and who Alex was at her core. She loved that about her, even if it did get a little bit frustrating sometimes, but luckily her mate was easily distracted. 

Before Alex could inquire further about her pregnancy aches and pains, Maggie bent her head and took Alex’s length into her mouth. She grinned when she heard her mate moan loudly, and felt Alex’s hand drifted to the back of her head, just resting there, playing with her hair. She went to work, licking and sucking and slowly moving inch by inch up and down that gloriously long and thick shaft trying to drive her mate wild. 

“Feels good, my love.” Alex encouraged, rubbing her fingers though Maggie’s hair, while reaching down with the other to tangle their fingers together, wanting the connection. Maggie’s mouth felt so good on her, and although it had taken her a while to warm up to the idea of Maggie loving her like this, she had no come to enjoy it, knowing that Maggie enjoyed it too. 

She moaned as her length slid deeper into Maggie’s throat, and she could feel the muscles squeeze her gently as her mate swallowed. “Fuck.” She said, as Maggie pulled back to suck in a breath. 

“Are you close?” Maggie asked, taking Alex in her hand for a few seconds to take a bit of a break, her thumb tracing the vein that ran on the underside of Alex’s cock and feeling her mate shiver with desire at the soft touch. 

“Keep doing that and yeah.” Alex said, look at her. Her hand moved from the back of Maggie’s head to cup her cheek, rubbing her thumb tenderly over the soft skin. 

Maggie sighed. “Then I’ll keep doing it. Do you want to come in my mouth or on me, baby?” 

“On you... Can I come on your breasts? That would be so nice.” Alex said, her eyes closed. Maggie knew it wouldn’t take more than a few more strokes. 

She moved closer, thrusting her chest out and pillowing Alex’s cock between her breasts, and using them instead of her hands. Alex let out a shout, and thrust lightly for a second, freezing in place as she ejaculated all over Maggie’s breasts. 

Maggie moaned at the feeling and looked up to see Alex smiling over at her. 

“Feel better?” She asked, lovingly. 

Alex nodded sleepily, feeling a bit dazed by her orgasm. “Yeah, Thank you babe.” 

Maggie smiled. “My pleasure.” She replied. Alex waited until she had finished coming and then got up and grabbed something from the bathroom to clean her mate up with. 

Then she gently helped her get situated in a comfortable position and laid down beside her. 

“Can I do anything for you?” Alex asked, rubbing her back at the base of her spine gently. 

Maggie moaned. “Yeah, keep doing that.” Alex grinned. 

“Okay, but I meant returning the favor.” She said, never letting up on her massage. 

Maggie sighed. “I’m good. Seriously what you are doing right now is perfect. I’m not really feeling up to more.” 

Alex just leaned over and kissed her neck softly, continuing to rub her back as she felt Maggie relax into the pillows. Then she gently reached over with one arm and cradled her belly tenderly in her hand, feeling their pup kick. “Only a few more weeks to go.” She commented almost without realizing it. 

Maggie just grinned. “I can’t wait.” 

Alex smiled. “Me neither. I can’t wait to hold her.” Alex settled down on her side, and closed her eyes feeling more than a little relaxed. 

Maggie made a noise of agreement but soon her still body and light breathing alerted Alex that her mate was asleep. Giving her one last kiss on the back of her neck, Alex sighed happily, content on having her mate and their pup nearby and then she too fell back into slumber and sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 13: Roleplay!


	13. Day 13: Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie really likes her pizza delivery girl and gives her a tip for a job well done, when the Alpha offers to pay for her meal after Maggie loses her wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O dynamics, Alpha Alex/Omega Maggie, Roleplaying, Oral Sex, Blow Jobs and Riding. If I missed anything you think needs an additional warning, please let me know by leaving a comment below!** All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It had been a long day and Maggie was tired and ready to settle in for the evening. Choosing to treat herself to pizza and knowing she had a $20 bill and a couple of $5’s in her wallet, she picked up her phone and called the number of her favorite pizza place. 

A soft voice answered. “Mario’s Pizza. How can I help you today?” 

“Can I order your meat craver’s special? For delivery?” 

“Of course. That will be one meat craver’s special. Would you like anything else?” 

“Cheese bread with extra sauce as well please?” Maggie added at the last minute. 

The voice was silent for a moment then responded. “Ok, I added that to your order. Where and when would you like it delivered?” 

Maggie rattled off her address and asked them to deliver it as soon as possible. 

“I’ve put that order in for you ma’am, and we will have that delivered soon. Your total will be $19.95. Will you be paying by card or with cash?” 

“Cash.” 

“Very well. The delivery driver will have your receipt and change for you if need be. They should be there in 30 minutes.” 

“Sounds good. Thank you.” Maggie said, grinning at the idea of eating all of that cheesy goodness. “Have a good night.” 

“You as well, and thank you for your order.” The voice on the other end of the line said before hanging up. 

Maggie looked at the clock. She had just enough time to take a quick shower before her order arrived. Undressing as she moved into the bathroom, she whistled as she started the water, her day already looking up.   
  


Alex stood in the elevator cradling a delivery bag filled with cheesy goodness. It smelled divine, the smell of pizza never getting old even after spending a few months as a delivery driver. She liked meeting people, and seeing them excited to get their food piping hot and fresh just made her day. Plus with tips the job paid well enough to help her pay down her student loans and supplement her main income at the lab. 

She checked the address once more on the sheet of paper on her clipboard and nodded, satisfied as the elevator doors opened that she was on the right floor and headed towards the right place. 

“Apartment number #6.” She said out loud as she counted the doorways walking down the hall and grinned as she reached six. She put her clipboard on top of the bag and quietly knocked on the door. There was a bit of muffled fumbling behind it and then a beautiful woman dressed only in a robe answered the door. Alex had to remember that she was a professional and the sight and smell of a beautiful omega in a bathrobe wouldn’t distract her. She did gulp, though and swallow as the Omega took a step towards her, the robe parting a little to reveal strong thighs and tan smooth skin. 

“Um, hi... here is your pizza ma’am.” Alex said, finally remembering to talk. The Omega just smiled and opened the door a little wider. 

“Here, come inside for a second, I’ll get you the money.” 

Alex hesitated but went inside anyway. The Omega’s house was beautiful and Alex’s Alpha felt right at home here. This place was in stark contrast to her spartan apartment where she only usually spent enough time to eat and sleep, choosing instead to spend most of her rare free time at Kara’s place or at the bar down the street. 

She watched near the door as the Omega moved around the room, heading towards the bathroom door, only to stop and turn around, going back to the couch to pick up a black leather jacket. 

“Sorry, I just got home from work, and I’m feeling a little flustered.” 

“No problem, I can be patient.” Alex said, seeing that the woman really was a bit flustered. Her Alpha wanted to puff in pride sure that she was the cause of it, but she reminded herself that she was professional and that typical Alpha behavior was frowned upon. 

The woman came back with a pair of jeans In her hands looking a little frantic. “Um... I hate to be this kind of person, but I can’t seem to find my wallet.” 

Alex’s eyes rose in concern. “Oh, no... where did you have it last?” 

“Work... And then I bought coffee at lunch from the vending machine. Shit, I must have left it on my desk.” 

“Um, no problem... do you have any cash or anything around here?” 

The woman shook her head. “Nope... I usually use a card for everything, today was the rare moment when I actually had cash, but it was in my wallet.” She sighed, looking more than a little sad. “I’m sorry but I can’t pay you. I guess you’ll have to take the order back.” 

Alex sighed, biting her lip as she had an internal debate with herself. The Omega before her seemed genuinely despondent and she had a problem refusing a woman in need. She set the boxes down on the table. “No problem... I’ll take care of it.” 

“What? I can’t let you do that... it isn’t right.” 

Alex shook her head. “No it’s okay. I have a few extra dollars this month, and my Alpha raised me to always help those who need it. And to be frank, you look like you’ve had a bad day.... let me help you make it a little better.” 

The Omega took a step closer. “Wow, you are really thoughtful, you know that.” She traced her finger down the Mario’s graphic on her work shirt, and Alex sucked in a breath, feeling herself react at the Omega’s closeness. 

“You deserve a tip for your kindness. I’m sorry that I don’t have any money, but maybe I can repay the favor in a different way.” The Omega looked at her for a moment, and then seeing what she wanted in Alex’s eyes, she took a step back and dropped her robe.   
  


Maggie dropped her robe, feeling her heart pound as she did so. This was a bit nerve wracking, she had never done anything like this before, proposition a stranger. She could feel the Alpha’s eyes roaming over her body, before realizing that she was doing so and quickly looked up into Maggie’s eyes and away from her breasts. 

“Um, sure.” The Alpha said, finding her voice. She shifted slightly, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. Maggie’s eyes drifted lower, noticing that those dark jeans did nothing to hide her erection. The Alpha was big and Maggie licked her lips, feeling more than a little eager to see it and feel it. 

She moved closer, tracing her fingers once more down the center of the Alpha’s chest and then down her stomach. She could feel the Alpha’s abs underneath and decided to take a moment to help her take her shirt off so that she could see them properly. 

Together they took off the Alpha’s shirt, and besides her breasts which were absolutely glorious in her simple black bra, Maggie noticed that she was ripped and swooned at her muscles. 

“Wow, do you work out?” Maggie wanted to slap herself after asking that, knowing it should have already been obvious. But the Alpha didn’t mind, instead she just smiled and looked a little bit shy. 

“Yeah, I go to the gym with my sister everyday.” She said. “Um, I’m Alex by the way.” 

Maggie smiled. The Alpha’s... Alex’s voice was beautiful and it sent a shiver down her spine at hearing. “Hi, Alex. I’m Maggie.” She replied after a moment. Then without waiting for anymore conversation, she dropped to her knees before the Alpha and using nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the Alpha’s jeans and reached inside to gently grab her cock and free it from her boxers and it’s confinement. 

The Alpha let out a little gasp and spread her legs just a little bit wider to keep from falling. “Oh.” 

Maggie just grinned. “Wow, you are big.” The Alpha was probably about seven inches and was thick too. Maggie could barely close her fingers around her. 

To her both her surprise and delight the Alpha actually blushed. “Oh you are adorable.” 

Alex shrugged. “I don’t normally do things like this.” 

“It’s okay neither do I.” Maggie said, before lowering her mouth to the tip of the Alpha’s cock and gently painted a stripe with her tongue. She felt Alex shudder, and the Alpha’s hand went to her shoulder for a second before moving off to rest at the Alpha’s side in a fist. It was clear that Alex didn’t know what was appropriate and what was not during this kind of awkward and unprecedented encounter. Maggie just smiled up at her, and gently grabbed Alex’s warm hand and brought it to her head, allowing the Alpha to grab on and lead her as she saw fit. 

Maggie used both her hands and her mouth, licking and suckIng on the parts of Alex’s cock she could reach and using her hands to get what she couldn’t. She could tell by the Alpha’s moans and the subtle shifting of her hips that Alex was enjoying herself. 

“I’m going to come.” Alex said, after a long moment, and Maggie felt her fingers tighten in her hair, her body tense as her thighs began to shake. 

Maggie knew that the Alpha was giving her time to back away, but instead she kept her mouth where it was, wanting the Alpha to come on her tongue. 

Finally with a loud cry, Alex came and Maggie moaned at the taste of her on the tongue and in her mouth. There was a lot of come and some spilled out of the side of her mouth, darting against her cheek and falling down in between her breasts. The Alpha continued to grip her hair as she continued to spill every drop and finally after a few minutes, she let go with a sigh. 

“That was... wow.” Warm brown eyes looked down into hers as Maggie stood up. 

Maggie just grinned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and reaching for the robe to use to clean off her breasts.“I aim to please. I think that was a sufficient enough tip for you.” 

Alex’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “I would say so yeah.” Gently she grabbed Maggie’s hand and guided her back to the couch, allowing the Omega to curl up in her lap. She placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed. “Well that was fun.” 

Maggie giggled. “Yeah, it was... you played that role very well.” She told her mate a little bit surprised by her acting ability. 

“I actually did deliver pizzas in college, to make extra money to buy textbooks.” Alex motioned towards her shirt that was still on the floor. “That shirt was a part of my uniform.” 

“Well, I was convinced.” Maggie said, laying her head down against Alex’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“You were good too. For a second there I thought that you really did lose your wallet.” 

“It’s sitting on the bedside table in its usual place when I’m home, but it was pretty fun running around trying to find it. This was fun, as far as Roleplaying goes A+, as far as the sex goes...” She moved with a bit of purpose, reaching between them to grip the Alpha’s cock, running her fingers over it a few times to help her get hard again, and then positioned the broad head at her entrance. She heard her Alpha moan at feeling how wet she was, and how turned on she had been by their adventure. “Well, we are just getting started.” She whispered as she lowered herself down onto Alpha’s cock, determined to continue their evening and their play. 

“What about the pizza?” Alex asked, her hands moving to Maggie’s hips to help guide her. 

“The best part about pizza is that even cold it’s still good.” Maggie said, before kissing her, and that was all that was said about that for the rest of the evening as they focused their attention instead on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 14: Handjobs.


	14. Day 14: Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie’s Rut hits in the middle of Kara’s engagement party, Alex helps her out by giving her a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Maggie/Omega Alex, Heat/Rut Cycles, Hand job, Public Sex, and getting caught. If I missed anything let me know by leaving a comment below!**  
>  All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie felt a little bit of relief when Alex slid into the seat next to her at the table. She was pretty sure that her rut was just a day if not hours away and she felt more than a bit restless and edgy. Having her mate next to her seemed to help, and this dinner wasn’t something that they could get out of, especially when both her and Alex were the maids of honor for both Kara and Lena. 

Engagement parties were never fun, but at least this one was helmed by Eliza and Sam so Alex and Maggie got a breather and had a chance to relax at this one. The food was good and the wine was excellent but Maggie was counting down the minutes until she could go home and be alone with her mate for a while. Under the table next to her, she felt Alex’s hand land on her thigh as her Omega leaned over and whispered into her ear. 

“Are you okay?” 

“No. My rut is close and being around all of these people and all of these smells is making my Alpha act up. I just want to get out of here.” 

Alex rubbed her thumb along the fabric of Maggie’s dress pants. She could already feel that her mate was erect and leaking, a reaction to the smells in the room and her upcoming rut. Maggie’s body was practically vibrating with tension. 

“Just a few more hours and...” 

“I don’t think I can last a few more hours, babe.... my Alpha is going crazy already. I can barely hold her back.” Maggie said, sweat beading along her forehead. The urge to grab her mate and retreat to a private place where they could mate in peace was overwhelming. 

Alex sighed and kissed her cheek. “It’s alright. Just relax. We can do this.” Slowly she moved her fingers towards the zipper of Maggie’s dress pants and slowly unzipped them. Then she slipped her fingers inside and gently started to rub. 

Maggie shifted slightly at the sudden sensation. 

“Nope, you have to stay still. We don’t want anyone to catch us. Let me give you some relief, hopefully your Alpha will be appeased with this for now.” 

Maggie let out a tiny breath. “What if... What if someone sees?” 

“I don’t know... we deal with that later. Right now, help me, help you, alright?” 

Maggie nodded. Alex continued her slow rub, feeling her Alpha’s cock grow harder and harder until she was fully erect in her hands. Then she subtly spit into her fingers and wrapped her hand around Maggie’s cock, and began a slowly glide up and down. 

Maggie took in a breath, letting out slowly concentrating hard on not giving any outward sign of what was going on below the table, while also praying that no one came over and tried to talk to them. Her luck failed and her prayers went unanswered as Kara and Alex’s Aunt came over and sat down beside them. 

“Hello, ladies.” Aunt Grace said, giving them a smile as she sat down with her piece of cake. “How are you doing?” 

Maggie didn’t trust her voice, but Alex spoke clearly and precisely as if she wasn’t doing anything wrong at all. “We are good Aunt Grace. How are you and Uncle Clarence doing?” 

It if was for the fact that Maggie could feel the Omega’s hand moving along her flesh, she would wonder if the Omega was affected by this at all. But then she caught sight of a flush across Alex’s features and realized that she too was coming into cycle. Her mate was masking her scent, just as she was, and the knowledge that her Omega was aching to be filled with her seed and her pups was almost too much for her. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. 

“Clarence is doing well. You know my old Alpha.... still trying to pretend that he’s a young one. His body knows... even if his mind doesn’t you know.” She paused and looked up from the slice of chocolate cake to look at Alex and then back at Maggie. “As you will understand when you get older, things don’t work quite right.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to chuckle. Things were working just fine right now on her end. Alex gave the base of her cock a squeeze, as if sharing her sense of humor and Maggie knew that if she looked at her, she wouldn’t be able to stop laughing. 

“Everything okay, otherwise?” Alex asked, hoping to steer the conversation towards something other than her relative’s sexual exploits when she was jerking her mate off. “How’s the studio?” 

“Good, good” Grace said, using her fork to slice off a bite of cake and eating it slowly. “Clarence got an apprentice and is teaching her how to take over. We are planning on retiring in a few years, move to the mountains or something, get away from all of this heat.” 

Maggie licked her lips, feeling more sweat bead on her forehead. The feeling of her mate’s skin against her own and the pressure to not get caught as well as the way her temperature usually ran high during her huts ensured that she was a sweaty wet mess in her dress clothes. Alex’s hand worked a little bit faster and Maggie honestly had no idea how her mate was doing that without moving her arm much above the table. It seemed like a scientific improbability and she was very distracted by it. Not so distracted though that she didn’t miss the way that Alex’s thumb traced along the vein on the underside of her cock in a way that she knew drove her wild. She felt a little bit of pre-come start to leak again and she knew that she wouldn’t last much longer at least. 

She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and felt Alex’s other hand move quickly to hers, giving her something to squeeze instead. 

“So how about you girls? Any pups coming in the near future?” 

Maggie almost bit her lip all the way though to keep from either spilling out that she hoped that this cycle would give them pups or that something was coming soon alright. Neither response was appropriate. 

Alex just smiled and said. “No pups yet, Aunt Grace. We aren’t quite ready yet.” Maggie’s Alpha protested at that. She would make sure that her mate was ready... ready and full. She let out a tiny growl, silence by Alex’s hand gripping hers. 

“Well, there is no time like the present. Pups are a gift you know. Plus you know they will turn out well, with a strong Alpha, like you Maggie as their Sire.” Grace said, taking another bite of cake. 

Maggie nodded in agreement and fixed her mate with a longing look. Alex just smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. “Patience, my love.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to whine, her Alpha feeling very wounded up and conflicted. Her body was enjoying her mate’s attention, but her mind was still very much aware that they weren’t alone and safe. Her mate needed to be safe, and she needed to be alone with Alex, loving her, mating her. Alex’s lips brushed her ear again. 

“Come for me, babe... and then we can make some excuse to leave, but we both know that you can’t leave the table like this, hard and with your knot popped.” 

So it did... Maggie wasn’t even aware. She felt a bolt of heat go down her spine as Alex moved her hand from holding hers to gently squeeze at her knot, mimicking what her inner muscles did when she was deep inside her mate. Maggie could feel the waves start to rise and the pressure that had been building at the base of cock, start to release when suddenly Grace’s eyes looked over towards her. 

“You’ve been quiet all night, Maggie... are you feeling okay?” 

They both froze. 

“Um, I’m good. Just a little tired. Work has been a little crazy lately.” Maggie managed to say. She could feel her heartbeat out of her chest and could hear it in her ears. 

Grace started at her for a long moment, her eyes shifting back towards Alex and then back to her. Then she turned back to her cake. “I imagine so. Well, It’s good to see you both. I’ll see you all again at the wedding.” She paused and picked up her fork and her plate and stood up. She gave them a pointed look. “Maybe you will have some good news to share then.” Grace just smiled knowingly and walked away shaking her head at the young people. 

Maggie looked at Alex and began to panic, but Alex just pressed her lips to Maggie’s for a kiss and continued to move her hand, squeezing her knot and continuing to glide up and down. 

She swallowed Maggie’s cry and quickly grabbed a napkin off the table and held it in place as her mate came hard. 

It took a few seconds for Maggie to stop coming and for the stream of come to lessen. Maggie’s Alpha wanted to growl at the loss, knowing that none of it seemed to end up inside her mate. 

Alex too seemed a little saddened by it, giving her a look as she gently cleaned her up and fixed her underwear and pants and tucking her gently back inside. Maggie just looked back silently communicating that they had time, lots of time. 

They excused themselves to the bathroom to clean up and then Alex came out to let Eliza know that they were leaving. Once she explained about their impending cycles Eliza didn’t protest. Alex blushed as Aunt Grace gave her a knowing look as she passed, but luckily the older woman didn’t stop to talk to her as she walked towards the door to leave. 

Maggie pulled up the car and Alex got in. 

“My heart is still pounding out of my chest. How the heck were you so calm?” Maggie asked as Alex put on her seatbelt. 

“I wasn’t... internally I was screaming, but you forget babe, that I’ve been trained to with stand many forms of torture and interrogation. That in there felt like torture.” Alex said, leaning her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes and taking a breath. 

“Well, thank you... I feel a little bit better now.” 

Alex chuckled. “Good, now take me home.... I believe it’s your turn to return the favor.” 

Maggie reached over and took her hand. “Can’t wait.” She said as she put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot, eager to get home and to spend their cycle weekend with her mate. Lord help the person who interrupted them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 15: Masturbation!


	15. Day 15: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie wishes that she could take it all back, but it’s too late. So she lets herself imagine for a moment how things could have been.  
> Set after Alex kisses Maggie in the Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: Real World Dynamics, Masturbation, Shower Masturbation, Self Doubt, and Sadness/Angst. If I missed any warnings please let me know by leaving a comment below!**
> 
> Takes place after Alex kisses Maggie at the bar. Not the happiest of pieces, but this is kind of an inside look at what her thoughts might have been in the aftermath, while Alex was at home on her couch drinking scotch. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie slammed the door to her apartment behind her, feeling more than a little annoyed with herself. She knew that she was doing the right thing, so then why did doing the right thing feel so wrong. Alex’s eyes flashed in her mind, the look of pain that was quickly masked by her usual Agent Danvers’ face, although even with all of her training she couldn’t quite hide the sound of tears in her voice. 

That sound broke Maggie’s heart and put a dagger through her gut. Alex was just so beautiful, so sweet and innocent. She sat down on the couch and put her head into her hands. “And I broke her heart.” 

It’s for the best she tried to tell herself. They were at really different places right now. Alex was just beginning her journey and just starting to feel comfortable in her own skin. While Maggie... Maggie began to wonder if she was just getting old and getting jaded. 

Her hand moved of it’s own will to touch her lips, which now even an hour later still thingled from Alex’s kiss. A part of her still couldn’t believe that Alex had kissed her, while the other should have known it was coming. Alex was brave, in fact that sweet little baby gay was the bravest person that she knew and Maggie didn’t deserve her. 

She pulled back her hand and stared at it as if it didn’t belong to her. “Me... I ruin people.” Her Ex’s words seemed to echo in her mind and she jumped up, throwing off her jacket and moving quickly to the bathroom hoping that the shower and the sound of water running would be enough to drown out her thoughts. 

Maggie undressed quickly, turned on the water to almost scalding and jumped inside. She hissed as the water beat down on her skin, and then adjusted the nozzle so the pressure was a little bit less. Maggie leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and just let the water beat down on her. 

Her mind went back to that kiss, knowing that as much as she tried to pretend otherwise that simple touch was enough to drive her wild. 

Her hand drifted down on her belly, before she pulled away reaching for the soap angrily, knowing that she had no right to take pleasure in anything after breaking Alex’s heart. 

But her mind wouldn’t stop playing the kiss on repeat, the feeling of Alex’s hands on her cheeks, and the touch of their lips and the warmth of Alex’s body in her space. She smelled good, she always did... the subtle hint of gunpowder mixed with vanilla and the smell of the ocean. Alex had been so confident in kissing her, so sure of what she wanted and that was such a turn on, as much as it was the day that she had turned that corner carrying that rocket launcher and wearing that damn uniform. She let out a tiny moan at the memory. 

Maggie didn’t like to give up control, to not be the one in charge of everything from her job to her personal life, but there was just something about the younger woman that the more Maggie got to know her, the more she knew that she wouldn’t mind giving up control to Alex Danvers and let her have her way with her in what ever way that Agent wanted. 

It scared her, she knew... and tonight like a coward she ran away, because how could she feel so much, so deeply for a woman that she hardly knew, a woman that was just learning how to know and love herself. 

Maggie shook her head. “It’s a recipe for disaster, Sawyer... you know fresh off the boat relationships never last... she will leave you in the end, and you’ll be left alone as usual.” 

Maggie tried to convince herself that this would be true, but deep down in her heart she knew it was not. Alex was different, Alex was the one her heart screamed. It was a voice that she could not silence no matter how hard she tried, so for a brief second she allowed herself to feel. One second wouldn’t hurt anyone and then she would just shove it back down and never think or speak of it again. Alex never was going to talk to her again so what was the harm in thinking about the what if’s. 

What if she had kissed Alex back, ran her hands down her back and pulled her closer? What if she had stuck her hand in the back pocket of her jeans and lead her out to her bike? What if she had taken Alex back here, and introduced her to her first experience of lesbian sex, how would that have gone? 

Maggie moaned as she set the soap back down, rinsed off her fingers and allowed her hand to trail down her belly. She cupped her mound, feeling wetness that had nothing to do with the water before parting her folds, and dipping her fingers, finding her clit with ease, hard and aching to be touched. 

She let her imagination run wild, picturing Alex’s body standing with her, here in the shower. Her strong beautiful body standing before her, water falling across her skin. Maggie’s eyes would roam, looking her up and down, taking in the vision before her, of Alex’s supple neck, her firm breasts, hard nipples, and those gloriously strong abs. All of which lead down to a triangle of hair point towards the place where Maggie wanted to touch her the most. 

She sucked in a breath, her fingers making circles on her clit as she allowed herself to picture just how wet Alex would be for her. How Alex would cling to her, her breathy voice begging to be touched. Maggie wouldn’t tease her for long, but given in to what Alex wanted. Alex deserved nice things... she knew the other woman had it rough, had convinced herself that she was unworthy of love and intimacy, but Maggie would show her that she was. They were alike in that way, and it was part of the reason that Maggie found her so attractive. 

Maggie could hear Alex’ s voice in her ear, begging her to touch her, to circle her clit nice and slowly before dipping inside, and Maggie would oblige her. It would feel so good to be inside her, to feel her soft, warm wetness cling to her fingers as she drove Alex to heights she had never been. She could feel the other woman’s hand cling to her shoulders, her moans constant, and look of excitement and joy on her face. 

Maggie could feel herself moving closer to the edge, and when phantom Alex came against her fingers, so did she. “Fuck!” She said, letting out a loud cry, that echoed off the shower walls. She let the waves wash over her, letting herself soak in the last few remains of her fantasy. Then reality hit, hard... and tears formed in her eyes as she stood underneath the water. 

Alex would never speak to her again, and just like usual she had managed to fuck it all up. It’s for the best anyway, Maggie tried to tell herself trying to rebuild the walls around her heart, feeling lonely in the darkness of the night. 

“You would just ruin her.” Maggie said, to no one and feeling more than a little defeated she reached for the soap and spent the rest of the evening trying to scrub away the last traces of Alex and Alex’ kiss from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 16: Scissoring/Frottage.


	16. Day 16: Scissoring/Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 5: Public Sex. 
> 
> Alex and Maggie arrive back at Alex’s dorm and spend some time getting reacquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this Chapter are: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Alex/Omega Maggie, Handjob, Tribbing/Scissoring, and grinding. If I missed anything you think needs a warning let me know by leaving a comment below.** All mistakes are my own!   
> This is a sequel chapter to Day 5 so you might want to go back and read that one if you haven’t already for this chapter to make the most sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie beat her back to her dorm room. She was leaning against the wall by the door with a smug grin, her eyes roaming up and down Alex’s body as she walked closer. Alex couldn’t be mad through, not when Maggie was looking at her like that. She moved towards the door, getting her keys out and working to unlock the door only to have it open in her face. 

Lucy, her roommate opened the door and moved aside to let them in. Alex bit her lip as her Omega took that opportunity to slide her hand in the back pocket of her jeans and gave her ass a squeeze. Her cock was already hard in anticipation of what was going to happen once they were alone and was probably visible in her jeans. She hoped the other Alpha wouldn’t notice. 

Lucy took one sniff of the air and knew that she was probably better off getting out there. “Um... Well. See you. I promised to meet Kara, James, Lena and Winn at the Diner for Burgers. I’ll crash at Lena’s tonight and give you a call when I’m coming home.”She quickly gathered her things, and moved towards the door, only to pause to turn back to them. “Don’t forget to play it safe... use protection kids.” 

Alex resisted the urge to throw something at her. Maggie just grinned and gave Alex’s ass another squeeze. 

“Don’t worry Luce... we will.” The Omega said confidently. Lucy just nodded and disappeared out the door, leaving them alone. 

Maggie chuckled, and pulled Alex closer, kissing her softly. Her hand drifted down to Alex’s belly, rubbing gently. Then she moved down cupping Alex’s hard cock over her jeans. 

Alex moaned and Maggie’s lips moved down to her neck. 

“You feel so good.” Maggie said, her lips tracing her collarbone, using her free hand to pull Alex’s shirt out of the way. 

Alex’s hands moved around her body trying to pull her closer. Maggie just smiled and pulled back to pull her shirt off. Her eyes roamed over Alex’s chest, her breasts looking amazing in her simple black bra. 

Realizing that she didn’t have enough hands or space to safely have her way with her girlfriend, Maggie pulled back, grabbed Alex’s hand in hers and led her over to Alex’s bed and gently pushed her down on top of it. She undressed her slowly, taking off her bra first, bending her head to kiss, lick and tease Alex’s nipples for a few seconds before diverting her attention to Alex’s jeans. 

Maggie unbuttoned them and unzipped them, and then gently guided them down over Alex’s legs and off her feet, taking her boxers in one stroke with them. She threw them somewhere over her shoulder and her eyes zeroed in on the Alpha’s hard cock, now free from it’s confinement and pointed tall and proud at the ceiling, pre come gushing from the top. It twitched, dancing before her eyes and Maggie licked her lips wanting another taste. But she tabled that thought for now, wanting instead to do something else. 

She took a step back and began to undress herself. She smiled as Alex sat up to watch her, the emotions reflected off of the Alpha’s face making her feel both beautiful and sexy. God, Alex was amazing. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect lover or a mate. It made her heart pound faster in her chest the idea of getting to spend the rest of her life with this woman. It was still too soon to ask her for them to become mates, but the idea of it made her heart sing with joy. 

At the same time, Alex couldn’t believe that she was here. Naked, sitting on her bed, with her beautiful Omega standing before her. Her eyes were wide and she could smell the excitement in the air. Maggie smiled at her, as the Omega gently put a hand in between her breasts and pushed her back down. Then Maggie straddled her hips. Alex moaned, feeling just how wet the Omega was against her belly. Her cock was trapped between them and she moaned as the Omega began to slide against it. 

“Fuck, Maggie.” Alex said, reaching forwards to grab the Omega’s hips, urging her to do it again. She could feel Maggie’s clit against the cock and the feel of them rubbing against each other was exciting. 

“Is this okay?” Maggie asked softly, warm brown eyes looking down at her with desire and affection. 

Alex nodded dumbly, unable to focus on anything other than the feeling of Maggie’s warm wet flesh against her own. Maggie just grinned at her, before bending down to kiss her softly. Maggie continued to rock her hips slowly against hers, sliding her clit up and down Alex’s cock. 

It felt so good, and was new and exciting and Alex found herself reaching the edge of climax. 

“Feels so good, babe.” Alex said. 

“Yeah, it does.” Maggie replied. “You think you can come like this?” 

Alex nodded. “Yes... you?” 

“Yes.” She rocked just a little bit faster, and reached out a hand to gently tease Alex’s nipples. The Alpha hissed in pleasure, and Maggie moaned as she could feel the Alpha’s knot pop underneath her, adding to the sensation. 

“Come for me, babe.” Maggie encouraged her, wanted to feel her lose control. “I want to feel you come on me.” 

It took a few more strokes and then Alex stiffened with a groan, as her cock erupted with come, painting them both. 

Feeling Alex come underneath of her was enough to set Maggie’s orgasm off as well and she shouted Alex’s name, her whole body shivering with pleasure. Alex’s hands guided her hips to continue their movements, trying to work them both through their orgasm until finally Maggie collapsed on her, spent for the moment. 

Alex kissed her softly. 

“That was hot.” She said. Maggie gave her a tired satisfied grin. 

“Yeah it was.” She let out a tiny purr and cuddled closer. In a moment they would go again. Maggie was desperately craving the idea of Alex’s cock inside of her, but for now this was nice, laying like this after weeks of not being able to be near each other at all. 

Alex just kissed her head and closed her eyes to rest. This was heaven as far as she was concerned and she never wanted to leave this bed or her girlfriend ever again. As she fell asleep she imagined what it would be like to have Maggie as her mate and to wake every morning to her by her side, and she made a mental reminder to make a plan to ask Maggie that question as soon as it was possible for both of them. She smiled. 

Maggie noticed her smiling in her sleep and grinned in response. Alex was just so cute. Then she too closed her eyes and joined her girlfriend in slumber, feeling safe and content in Alex’s arms, as they both dreamed of their future and what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 16: Sex Demon!


	17. Day 17: Sex Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex gets injured fighting a Minotaur on a quest for an ancient tome, Maggie will do what ever it takes to help her mate heal. 
> 
> A Brief glimpse into a Sanvers/Lost Girl AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Content Warnings for this chapter are: Real World Dynamics, Lost Girl AU, Succubus Alex/ Werewolf Maggie, Blood/Injury, Chi-Sucking, Making-Out, Fingering and Grinding. If I missed anything please let me know by leaving a comment below!** All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Ow! Shit!” Alex exclaimed, pressing her hand to her side. She rolled her eyes at the Minotaur before her, and twirled her sword in her other hand. 

“Not today, Min... Not today.” She yelled as she swung at him, catching him in the gut. He screamed in pain, and turned and ran in the other direction. 

Breathing hard, Alex flopped down against a faded blue cushion and tried to stem the flow of blood. She pulled her backpack around and grabbed a shirt of it, using it like a towel and pressed it against her side. 

A loud howl, followed by a roar and then a loud yelp, caused her to turn around, sword in hand, expecting the Minotaur to return. Instead a large gray female wolf entered and Alex relaxed. She watched as the wolf sniffed the air for a few seconds, and moved closer to lick her hand. Then she sat down next to her and then began to change. After a few minutes, a naked human female sat in the wolf’s place, breathing hard. 

“You okay?” The human asked, her voice low and a bit out of breath from the change. Her eyes were the only thing that stayed canine, but Alex was used to that. 

“Yeah, peachy.” She said, wincing. She pulled back the shirt to look at the wound, groaning when she realized that the bleeding wasn’t stopping. “Grazed me good.” 

“Well, you got him good with the sword, and then I bit his ass, so we have sometime to get out of here. Did you get the book?” Maggie said, grabbing some clothes out of the backpack and getting dressed quickly. 

Alex nodded, and pulled the ancient tome from her back pocket. “Got it! I hope J’onn appreciates the effort we are going through to find this thing.” 

“He will... I will remind him.” Standing up, the other woman gently wrapped her arm around Alex’s body and helped her up. “Can you make it to the car?” 

Alex shrugged. “Yeah, sure, Mags... I got this.” She took a step and almost fell if it wasn’t for Maggie’s around her middle. 

“Sure you do... Here, take what you need to get out of here... we can do the full thing when we are safe.” 

Alex hesitated for a second. “You sure? You know shifting wears you out... I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Maggie let out a low commanding growl. “I’m fine... heal! Before that thing comes back.” 

Sighing Alex relented. Her eyes took on a hint of blue and she leaned over and touched her lips to Maggie’s in a deep kiss. She felt Maggie react, pulling her just a little bit closer. Then she let herself act on the hunger that was always thrumming deep beneath the surface. Pulling back slightly, she feasted on Maggie’s chi, tasting the essence of her. She tasted wild, of the dark quiet places of the earth, of home and safety. Alex could never get enough of it, but she forced herself to stop when she felt the blood seeping out of her side slow to a trickle. 

Gently she pulled them apart, and smiled at the grin that was on her wife’s face. “You good?” She asked, not wanting to hurt her in any way. 

“Yeah.” Maggie’s voice was giddy and dreamlike, but after a second she shook herself out of it. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Alex chuckled. “Come on let’s get out of here.” She said, reaching down to grab Maggie’s hand instead and together they started running towards the entrance of the caverns, following their ball of string back and hoping to manage to avoid another run in with the Minotaur.   
  


Alex set the book on the counter of the bar. “Here’s your ancient tome... thanks for the heads up about old, tall, dark and smelly.” 

J’onn wiped his hands on the towel and threw it over his shoulder, turning his attention away from washing glasses and onto them. “Sorry, I had no idea the Minotaur was still there, I thought he was killed a long time ago.” His eyebrows rose, seeing the blood on Alex’s shirt. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, although I almost got gored. You owe us double for this one.” 

“Deal. Come see me tomorrow and I’ll see what I can do.” He picked up the book eager to thumb through it. But he paused and reached for something under the counter. 

“Here. Consider this a bonus.” He set a bottle of scotch on the counter, and then set two glasses beside that. Then he went back to his book, moving towards his office without looking back. 

Alex and Maggie’s eyes lit up. “You are the best J’onn... thank you.” Maggie said. He just waved. 

Maggie grabbed the glasses and the bottle and they ignored the rest of the bar patrons, moving towards the back door. J’onn let them rent the garage outside and had renovated it so it was a cozy little living space. Their own little slice of heaven in the midst of all this hell. 

Alex flopped down onto the couch, too tired and sore to even make it to the bed. Maggie got some ice from their tiny freezer/fridge combo and came over, pouring her wife a glass of the scotch and handing it to her. 

“Drink this.. and then we can heal you properly.” Maggie asked, gently guiding Alex’s head to her shoulder, and taking a sip of her scotch. She hummed softly in pleasure, J’onn always hooked them up with the good stuff and Maggie was thankful. 

“You like that part... don’t you? Admit it...” Alex teased, before taking a drink of her own glass. 

“I don’t like seeing you get hurt, but being married to a Succubus isn’t half bad. Not when you heal and feed of sex and sexual energy.” 

“At least I don’t shed on the furniture.” Alex said, picking up a few strands of grey fir from the back of the couch. “Wolfie.” 

Maggie growled playfully. “I don’t shed that bad.” 

Instead of responding with another tease, Alex set her glass down and reached for her wife, kissing her softly, running her tongue over her bottom lip. Maggie groaned and opened her mouth, eagerly accepting Alex’s tongue inside. They kissed and made out for a while, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, until Maggie gently picked Alex up in strong arms and carried her over to their bed. 

She laid her down gently, and undressed her, placing kisses around the wound on her side, which had scabbed up. Then she undressed herself and gently straddled her hips. “Take what you need baby. I’m yours.” 

Alex’s eyes grew blue again. She rolled them over so that she was on top and ran her hand down Maggie’s stomach. Maggie’s legs wrapped around her waist, leaving her open and waiting. They both groaned when Alex’s fingers touched her center, Maggie from the pleasure of being touched by her wife, and Alex from feeling just how wet and responsive Maggie was for it. Running her fingers over Maggie’s clit, she touched her lips to Maggie and greedily drank her chi. 

Maggie let out a groan, her pleasure skyrocketing from the act. Alex remembered that once upon a time she felt shame for doing this for feeding and taking chi from others, for being a fae, a creature that the rest of the world called a demon. But now everything has changed. Maggie had taught her that it was okay to be herself, that her hunger was normal and that being a succubus and fae was normal too. She felt loved and accepted, and she could think of nowhere else that she wanted to be or no one else that she wanted to be with. 

“I love you.” She whispered. Maggie just grinned and kissed her softly, before resting her head in the juncture of Alex’s neck and shoulder. Alex’s fingers moved from her clit and pressed inside, and Maggie’s hips rocked in time with hers. Alex moved her body so that with every thrust, her center rocked against Maggie’s muscular thigh, and it was long before they came together in an explosion of love and chi. 

They held each other, and then collapsed together limbs entwined as they breathed hard. 

“That was... wow. You are right, I never get tired of that.” Maggie said. She lifted her head to look at Alex’s side and grinned when she saw that she was fully healed, not even a trace of bruises or a scar remained. 

She slapped Alex’s ass playfully, before curling her leg around her and pulling her closer. “Good girl.” 

Alex just sighed happily, her hunger sated, her body healed and her heart full. She just felt tired now. 

She kissed Maggie’s head and closed her eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied, tracing patterns with her fingertips on Alex’s leg. She was tired but not tired enough to sleep. Her wolf was still a little worried about their mate, and was content to watch and to guard. “Sleep now, love... I’ll be here when you wake.” She promised, as she watched Alex fall into slumber. Tomorrow would be another day, another adventure, and Maggie couldn’t wait to see what they would get up to next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 18: Anal Sex (Pegging)


	18. Day 18: Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a request of her mate, but she is unsure of how to ask. Maggie helps her work through her feelings and shows Alex how much she is loved and how much she cares for her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content Warnings: Omegaverse ( Alpha Alex/Omega Maggie), Anal Sex, Grinding, Strap-On, Discussions of Sex and Sexual Positions.** If I missed anything let me know, by leaving a comment below! 
> 
> It feels like forever since I've written smut. This chapter was a little bit out of my comfort zone, which is probably it's take me forever, but here it is. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex sat on the bed, arms folded across her chest. She could hear Maggie moving about in the bathroom and she was counting down on her head the minutes until her mate returned. 

Something had been stewing in her mind, both a thought and a question. Normally she would have spoken her mind without hesitation, but this was sexual in nature and asking those types of questions and expressing those thoughts were hard for her. 

But this was Maggie, her mate, her beautiful Omega, and the love of her life. Taking a breath she stood up and got undressed, leaving herself clad only in her boxers. She was hard, unsurprising considering what she had spent the last ten minutes thinking about but she made no movement to free her cock or to touch herself. Instead she climbed under the covers, pulled the blanket up to her chin and sighed. 

The bathroom door opened a second later, and Maggie came out dressed in only a towel, her hair still wet. She looked beautiful and Alex felt her cock give a heavy throb at the sight of her mate, but once again she ignore it. She wouldn’t allow herself any pleasure or relief until she found the courage to talk to Maggie about what she was thinking. 

She opened her mouth but the words wouldn’t come. She watched as Maggie pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, and climbed into bed beside her. 

Maggie snuggled close, then her eyebrows rose when she felt Alex’s hard-on against her hip. “Are you feeling up to fooling around?” Maggie asked softly, playful mirth evident in her voice. 

Alex shrugged and sighed. “I mean yes, but... I wanted to talk to you about something first.” 

Maggie pulled away slightly, sensing that this was a serious conversation and she didn’t want to be distracted. 

“I...” Alex sighed, her fingers moving to play with the blanket between them. “Why is this so hard?” She groaned in frustration. 

Maggie gently took her hand in hers and Alex’s eyes looked up to meet hers. “It’s just me, babe. You are safe here. You can tell me anything, ask me for anything. What are you afraid of?” 

“I’m afraid of you judging me, of you thinking that I’m not much of an Alpha for asking.” Alex blurted out. It was easier to tell her mate her fears than it was to talk about the actual situation. 

“Never, you are more than Alpha enough for me baby. Nothing you desire or ask for will change that. You are perfect just the way you are.” Maggie said, earnestly, wishing that Alex would believe it. 

“I just worry that sometimes I’m going to ask for too much or that I’ll scare you away.” 

Maggie shook her head. “There is nothing that would scare me away. As long as you talk to me and we try to work through it, there is nothing that would scare me away. And you asking is never too much... I love it when you ask or tell me what you desire. It’s so sexy, and turns me on like nothing else could. You embracing your sexual side, and learning what gives you pleasure, it’s a privilege to watch and experience. I’m so proud of you, of being your mate. You have no idea what you do to me, Alex.” 

Alex felt a ball of happiness form in her chest at Maggie’s words. “Yeah, really?” 

Maggie grinned. “Really.” She motioned towards Alex’s hand intertwined with her own. “You can touch me and feel for yourself if you don’t believe me.” 

Alex leaned over and kissed her softly. “In a second. Let me tell you what I’ve been thinking about for the past few minutes, that’s got me so hard.” 

Maggie studied her for a second and after seeing that whatever insecurity that Alex had been feeling was gone, and that things were moving towards sexy times, she gently pulled Alex closer and pushed her back onto the bed, rolling on top of her. She rubbed herself against Alex’s cock, letting her feel for herself how wet she was. “Tell me baby, please.” 

Alex let out a groan. Her hands moved to Maggie’s hips, guiding her. “Um, remember that conversation that we had forever ago. You talked about anal sex and pegging and I said that I would think about it. Well, I’ve thought about it.” 

Maggie’s eyebrow rose in delight. “And?” 

“Let’s do it...” Alex blushed. 

“Do what?” Maggie leaned down kissing her softly before pulling away. “Let me hear you say it.” 

“If you still were up for using the strap on, I would be okay with that.” Alex said, softly. Maggie grinned proudly, knowing that Alex saying even that much was a victory. 

“I am... do you want to do it now or wait?” 

Alex waved her hands. “We can do it now, I... um prepped a little while I was in the shower.” 

Maggie felt her heart pound in her chest at that, full of both love and pride. God she was so sexy. Maggie loved her so much. 

“That’s hot babe.” She said, kissing her, and she started moving her hips again, loving the feeling of Alex’s body against hers. 

Alex smiled against her lips. “I figured if I couldn’t find the courage to talk about it then it really didn’t matter.” 

“Maybe, but I’m glad you did. I love you, and I love trying new things with you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said. “But first, I want to feel you come on my cock.” She gave Maggie’s hips a gentle squeeze. “You feel so good.” 

“Mmm... so do you.” Maggie added. 

They continued to rock together, grinding on each other, while they kissed gently and passionately. Maggie came quietly with a sigh against her and it was the most beautiful thing in the world to watch in Alex’s mind. Seeing Maggie come made her come, and she groaned in pleasure, spilling all over her boxers and belly. 

Maggie grinned seeing the wet spot. “So sexy.” 

Alex just kissed her softly. “Love you. Why don’t you get the thing and I’ll clean up. Meet you back here in 5?” 

Maggie nodded and after sharing another kiss they separated.   
  


Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could feel Maggie watching her from the bathroom door and she looked up at her and smiled. 

“Hey, you ready?” Maggie asked, looking at her with a loving expression. Alex’s eyes took in her body, her beautiful body and the small rainbow colored strap on dildo that hung from the harness around her hips. 

Alex nodded. But there must have been something in her expression that revealed her nervousness because Maggie moved over and gently rubbed her hands up and down her thighs. 

“Don’t be nervous okay? It’s just me... and you know I won’t hurt you babe.” Maggie soothed reassuringly. 

Alex took another breath and leaned forward to kiss her, wrapping her arms around her body and slowly drawing her back towards her, until she was laying on her back in their bed, Maggie was resting on top of her. 

Maggie was placing kisses on her cheeks, her neck and her hand had moved down and was slowly stroking Alex’s cock, keeping her hard and focused on that sensation rather than be nervous about what was coming up next. She wanted this to be pleasurable for her mate, and knew that it might be something that she might enjoy, a different way of making love, which is why she had suggested it in the first place. 

“How do you want to do this love?” Maggie asked softly, a few moments later when Alex’s hips started rocking into her hand and she knew that Alex was ready. 

“Just like this.” Alex replied. “I want to look into your eyes.” 

Maggie smiled. “Ooh... yes.” She kissed her softly. ”That sounds lovely.” 

Alex’s face heated and Maggie just chuckled as she reached for a bottle of lube off of their nightstand. She poured some into her hand and rubbed it around coating her fingers in the slippery substance. They had done some experimentation with her gently fingering Alex’s ass before, but this would be the first time that Alex had asked her to use the strap on. She was excited to try something new with her mate and eager to be able to show her how much she was loved and appreciated by being able to give her what she asked for. 

Gently she circled her fingers over Alex’s rim and smiled when she saw Alex’s cock twitch at the sensation. “Feel good?” She asked, looking up into Alex’s warm brown eyes. 

Alex nodded. She sighed and gently reached out and touched her cock, rubbing up and down a few times to keep herself hard and then let go. 

“You can touch yourself, babe.” Maggie reminded her, wanting Alex to experience as much pleasure as possible from this. 

“I know, but I want to see what this is like first. Don’t want to come too early.” Alex replied shyly. 

Maggie just smiled at her, continuing her circling for a moment before gently and slowly pressing one finger inside. 

Alex hissed slightly at the pressure and the slight burn. It hurt for a second, but then the pain was replaced by pleasant fullness and the seductive knowledge that Maggie was inside of her. 

Maggie paused allowing Alex to get used to the feeling. “Are you okay?” 

Alex sighed and looked at her. “Yeah, just give me a second.” 

Maggie gently rubbed up and down Alex’s thigh. “Always... take your time.” 

“Feels good, having you inside me.” Alex commented. Maggie grinned. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, different change of pace, but a good one. I...” She paused trying to find the words to say. “I love that I can be like this with you, soft and vulnerable.” 

Maggie leaned forwards slightly to kiss her. “I love that too. You are so beautiful and strong, and a perfect Alpha and Mate.” 

She felt Alex responded to the praise and she smiled. She pulled back to look at her, and at Alex’s nod of her head she began to press her finger deeper and began to thrust slowly and gently. 

Alex let out a gentle moan, and Maggie reached up with her free hand and began a gentle glide over Alex’s cock. Alex’s eyes closed and her head fell back, against the pillows. 

She moaned out Maggie’s name and Maggie rewarded her by placing a few gentle licks along the head of her cock, both needing and getting a taste of her. 

After a few minutes she stopped and looked up at her mate. “Are you ready for another finger?” 

Alex lifted her head to look at her and nodded her eyes wide with pleasure. Maggie gently added another finger, entering her slowly and watching Alex’s face for any sign of pain. 

Alex sucked in a breath. It felt so different but a good kind of different. The fullness was almost overwhelming and she found it difficult to think about anything else. She surrendered herself to Maggie’s touch, giving herself over to the sensations that she brought out inside of her. 

Finally after what seemed like hours of teasing her, Maggie stopped her movements and pulled out slowly. 

“Are you ready for more?” 

Alex nodded, weakly. “Yeah. I’m ready.” 

Maggie grinned and moved forward to kiss her using her hand to line the lubed up dildo with Alex’s entrance and she pressed in slowly. 

Alex let out a breath at the stretch. There was a brief bit of discomfort, her body fighting, but it passed quickly and then there was nothing but the sensation of fullness. Maggie stopped briefly letting the Alpha get the chance to get used to it and then at Alex’s nod of her head, continued her movement. 

“God, Maggie.” Alex said, her eyes closing. It had felt so good when Maggie’s fingers had been inside of her, but this… this was a whole other level. It was different but the part of her that would have protested was quickly drowned out by the pleasure of it all. Her heart thumped in her chest, knowing that her mate was inside of her, fully and deeply. It was a role reversal that seemed so strange at first, but seeing the look of love and acceptance on Maggie’s face as she had pressed in, more than took away that doubt. She felt Maggie’s hand cup her cheek. 

“Doing okay, baby?” Maggie asked, when Alex opened her eyes to look at her. 

“Yes... you can move now.” Alex said, grinning. Her hand drifted down to her cock and she gripped it in her hand slowly moving up and down in time with Maggie’s thrusts. The pressure and the pleasure built quickly as the tip of the dildo seemed to hit a special spot inside of her that made her see stars. She cried out. 

“Maggie... I’m.” She gritted her teeth. “I’m not going to last long.” She warned feeling very overwhelmed by this whole experience. 

Maggie leaned forward to kiss her, slowing her thrust slightly. “It’s alright... let go babe. I’m here, I’ll catch you.” She promised. 

Alex let out a whimper and felt her body respond, shaking as her orgasm hit. She erupted soaking her thighs, belly, Maggie, and the sheet with her come. She felt Maggie’s hand reach for hers, giving her something to center her as she fell apart and then came back together. 

Alex gulped in a breath and looked over at her mate with wide eyes. Maggie just placed kisses on her lips, her cheeks and her forehead before pulling out slowly and undoing the harness, letting the dildo fall to the floor. She crept forward on the bed and took Alex into her arms. 

“How did that feel?” She asked softly in Alex’s ear, after a moment when Alex came back to herself. 

Alex just chuckled. “Amazing. Thank you.” She replied, looking her mate in the eyes, expression with a look what she couldn’t with her words. Maggie just gave her that look back, the one that made her weak in the knees and fall in love with her all over again. Maggie leaned over and kissed her softly. 

“You will always be enough for me, my love. Always.” Maggie whispered against her lips. 

Alex just pulled her into a hug, and rested her head against Maggie’s shoulder, feeling very much safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving comment below! Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 19: Sex Toys.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! Happy Fall and Happy Kinktober!


End file.
